Summer Nights
by Sonamyluver718
Summary: Rosy's a misunderstood Goth. Scourge is a clever bad boy with only one plan on his mind. Get the girl- whatever it takes. This is not your average stupid summer love story. There's way too much blood for that. Rated T for swearing and sensuality.
1. Crush at First Sight

**Hey guys, so this story- depending on how it does will be my regularly updated one since i have the whole thing written out. And just to let you know, the way it goes in the beginning is so not the way this story will turn out. Just to let you guys know.**

**All characters except my OCs belong to Sega.**

**Ch. 1 Crush at First Sight**

My eyes traveled across the beach as we rode down the street. My parents were talking happily about their plans during the summer, my older brothers were animate about the 'hot babes' who they were gonna get, and my little sister was playing with her little dolls. This car felt more cramped than ever. Maybe because I was never a big fan of my family. Of course I loved them but I always felt…different. My brothers were athletic and popular, my parents were successful actors/producers, and my little sister was just so happy like all 5 year olds were. I was the unhappy one in this family. I hated the fame, the fortune and all the assholes who hit on me because of who my family was. That's why I enjoyed this annual summer vacation. No snooty rich kids to put up with at school, no stupid teachers, and no press. The islands we escaped to were always small and never knew us. It was a time for relaxation and sun. Both of which I enjoyed deeply. "Rosy," my little sister, Raina, said, poking my arm. I looked down at her.

"Yes," I answered.

"Daddy said he's gonna teach me how to swim this summer. Isn't that cool?"

"Awesome." She nodded, grinning. I ruffled her hot pink hair. She was so adorable.

"That's kool Raina but the bigger news is that I am gonna get a hot exotic babe here," my one brother, Rob, said. His light green eyes showed with confidence. My brothers were triplets but easy to tell apart because of their eyes. They all have the same dark red hair and mischievous smirks but Ray had dark green eyes like me, Rob had light green eyes, and Randy had violet eyes like my mother.

"Like any girl would look at you for five seconds," I shot back teasingly. He rolled his eyes. This summer we were gonna be in Puerto Rico. One of the places I've always dreamed of going. It was really pretty here so far. All the big colorful trees, wide blue oceans, even the houses seemed so big and colorful but also unique.

"You watch Rosy, these girls are gonna be all over me."

"We'll see."

"What you need is a boyfriend," Randy cut in. My jaw dropped.

"Excuse me?"

"B-o-y-f-r-i-e-n-d. Usually I would be against it but you need someone to get intimate with."

"He's right Rosy, lately you've been down," Ray said. Ray was the nicest and youngest out of my brothers. He put it gently but I knew they were right. My parents would allow it but I never felt the need for a boyfriend. OR maybe it was the fact that there were no guys who I've met that have really given me feelings. But I have had some fantasies about a guy who would love me for who I was and not for what I have.

"Okay, I'll go looking after I unpack."

"You can come to the teen party at the beach with us," Ray proposed, smiling. I smiled back at him. He was my favorite sibling. No matter what, he always tried to include me in things whether everyone else wanted me there or not. My other brothers nodded.

"Yea, maybe get laid," Randy said. He was the oldest triplet so I don't know what to expect with him half the time.

"No way! I am 15!"

"So," Rob said with an eye roll. "Have some fun kid." I rolled my eyes. They always called me 'kid' or 'kiddo' though I am only one year younger than them. They just take too much advantage of being older.

"Whatever." The limo jeep pulled up to the huge beach house we would be staying in for the summer. I hopped the car after my brothers before heading into the house. I walked up to my room that was painted a hot pink with neon green polka dots. I flopped down on the big bed and took a nap. I had a long night ahead of me.

X

"Rosy, hurry it up," Rob yelled from downstairs. I fluffed my curled hair one more time. It had volume but I just needed it to be perfect. Just to impress my brothers that I really was going to find a guy tonight. I really just wanted to stay home and read one of the new horror books that my maids had gotten for me. They were like my other mothers those two. They accepted that I liked heavy metal, ghost stories, horror movies and was just plain un-girly. I appreciated it. Even now, my rock personality still showed. My shoulder length curly hair had black and red ribbons streaked into it, I was in a black and red mini dress that had a red and black striped fitted no sleeved top with a black skirt and I put some red fishhook leggings under it with a pair of black ed hardy's. Throw in my black skull necklace, some red lipstick and black eye shadow, a bunch of bracelets and I'm as dressed up as it can get. I grabbed a wad of money and stuck it in my pocket before running downstairs before my brothers' patience could be tested anymore. We hopped into one of the rental cars and Randy drove us to the beach/carnival where a bonfire party was being held. When we pulled up, all I saw were girls in bikini tops and shorts and shirtless guys all holding red cups. They were serving kegs? I guess I'll be driving us home tonight. My brothers ditched me quickly, going to find some 'hot exotic babes' as Rob put it. I walked up to the bar where a cute white hedgehog was serving drinks. He smirked at me. "What can I do for you," he said his voice deep but smooth.

"Can I just have an orange juice?"

"Sorry girly, all out of juice. We have little girly drinks though if you want one." I do know my alcohol. Living with my family, you had too.

"Let me have a White Russian."

"Coming right up," the hedgehog said, going to mix the drink. I heard some party music playing. I think it was Metro Station's "Shake It" but I wasn't one to really know. It did have a nice beat though. The hedgehog handed me my drink with a wink before walking off. I shuddered mentally. He was cute but I didn't do winks and flirty smiles. I took a sip of my drink, letting the sweet taste erupt in my mouth. I shook my hips slightly to the beat as I walked with my drink. I spotted Rob making out with some blonde girl wearing a bikini. I rolled my eyes. We'd only been here five minutes and he's already getting it on. I saw some guys checking me out but I didn't really pay any attention to them. I bumped into a tanned pink haired girl accidentally. She was wearing a red frilly mini dress and her hair was straight with a red bow atop her head. She had dark green eyes like me. She looked a lot like me but not completely. You could tell we weren't the same person but we could be related. "Oh hi," she said, smiling. I smiled back.

"Hello."

"I'm Amy," she said, holding out her hand. I shook it.

"Rosy."

"Nice to meet you. Here for the summer?" I nodded.

"How'd you know?"

"The school system here is small; we know who lives around here or not. Even if you were new, we would've heard of you by now."

"Oh."

"Come, I want you to meet my boyfriend," she said, tugging on my hand. I let her pull me along. "I love your outfit," she said.

"Thanks. I like yours too."

"Thank you," she gushed. She seemed like a really sweet girl. She pulled my up to a tall tanned light green eyed, blue haired boy who was talking to another tall tanned boy with black and red hair and ruby eyes. The blue haired boy smirked at Amy.

"Hey babe, where'd you go," he said, immediately wrapping his arm around Amy. She blushed, letting out a giggle.

"I made a new friend." She looked to me. "Rosy, this is my boyfriend Sonic."

"Nice to meet you," I told him. He held out his hand. I shook it.

"_Encantado_. This is my best friend Shadow," he said, motioning to the red and black haired boy. Shadow nodded to me. I waved.

"Enough standing around, let's dance," Amy exclaimed. I was about to protest but she grabbed us all and led us to the dance floor. I watched Amy move her hips elegantly but very sensual at the same time. The way Sonic's eyes never left her face amazed me. The love in their eyes made me jealous though. When they kissed for a second, my heart ached. I suddenly noticed how much I wanted someone like that. Someone to hold me but respect me. I just kept pushing the feeling away. Shadow soon started dancing with a purple haired girl. There was a sign of affection in both of their eyes too. Love sucked for me. Why not show itself? Maybe because I'm so different. Not like anyone else. I told Amy I was going to go get another drink before turning only to bump into someone, them spilling their drink all over me. "Shit," I exclaimed.

"I am so sorry," the person said. I looked up at him to see it was a tall lightly tanned boy with orange eyes and dark navy hair. He was hot!

"It's okay."

"Here, let me clean you up," he said, tugging me to the bar. He grabbed some napkins and began dabbing the fabric of my dress.

"You don't have to do this, I can-"

"It's no worries."

"Um ok."

"I'm Dean by the way."

"Rosy."

"_Encantado_. Welcome to Puerto Rico."

"Thanks."

"So where'd you come here from?"

"Hollywood."

"Wow. Seen any celebrities?"

"Not really," I lied.

"Oh. Well you're all clean."

"Thanks."

"Wanna dance, niña?"

"Um sure." He grabbed my hand and lead me to the dance floor- after ordering us both another drink. I let my hips make the little movements. I wasn't much of a sexy dancer. I barely knew how to dance. He grabbed my free hand, swinging it. I let him. There was no harm in dancing with someone.

"Wanna get out of here," he asked about an hour later.

"Can't. My brothers will be-" He started tugging me off. He'd had a lot of drinks so I wasn't too comfortable with being with him. "Hey let-" My voice suddenly cut off as fear overtook me. We were far away from the party now. He pushed me against the wall.

"You're a very sexy girl, you know that niña," he murmured in my ear.

"Get off."

"Now, now, just relax. I'll take good care of-" He got cut off as a fist connected with his face. He fell onto the ground. A hand grabbed my arm and ran off with me. I couldn't see the person but he was fast and had a strong grip.

"Hey, can you slow down," I yelled. The person stopped. We were on the beach, near the bonfire but not too close. The boy turned to me. The first thing that caught me was his eyes. They were ice blue. No one I had ever seen in my life had such a unique colored iris. He also had spiky green hair that fell slightly in his eyes, a tall, muscular body, tight jaw, full lips, arched eyebrows, and a small tattoo on his neck. He looked mad but there was softness in his eyes.

"Are you alright," he asked, his voice holding a strong Spanish accent but it sounded so sexy with his deep voice.

"Yes, thank you."

"Someone like you shouldn't be alone at a party like that." I put my hands on my hips.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" He smirked, showing off sharp white teeth.

"It means that you're tiny." I rolled my eyes. I'd gotten that a lot. I'm short, so what?

"And?" He shook his head, a small chuckle coming out his mouth. "I didn't need your help anyway."

"Whatever you say, princess."

"Don't call me that!" He smirked wider, stepping closer to me.

"Princess." I pushed him away.

"Asshole!" He raised a lazy eyebrow.

"Nice way to talk to your _salvador_."

"Do you even have a name?"

"Scourge. And yours chica?"

"Rosalinda but I go by Rosy."

"Rosy?"

"Yup."

"Imma call you Rose."

"My name is Rosy!"

"Same thing."

"Ugh whatever. Thanks for your help," I said, walking away. He grabbed my hand, walking up beside me.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on there Princess. Can't have you walking alone, now can I?" I blushed when he gave my hand a soft squeeze. He started walking backwards, my hand still in his.

"You can actually."

"Not. Not gonna let another guy try to hurt you." My heart fluttered.

"What do you care?"

"A lot."

"Why?" He looked me over carefully.

"You're sorta beautiful." I blushed. What the fuck! Why over this guy did my emotions take over?

"Um thanks."

"What would I get on your boy scale?" I shrugged, but smirked teasingly.

"Since you saved my purity, about a two." He sneered.

"A two eh?"

"Yup. Maybe a three if you were nice." He raised an eyebrow.

"Mmm." The mischief in his eyes, I had to watch. But when I got distracted by how pretty his eyes were, I felt my back hit the soft sand. His head hovered over mine, a smirk on his lips. "Pinned ya."

"Asshole," I said, pushing him off.

"Beautiful." I blushed. We heard loud yells come from the bonfire. He rolled his eyes. "I never got the point of parties."

"Me either." His eyes flicked over to me.

"Really?"

"Yea. It's stupid since I go to a lot of them but it's like I never fit in anyway." He seemed intrigued by this.

"What do you mean?"

"Have you seen my outfit?"

"I thought it looks nice." I blushed.

"Oh um thank you."

"Where'd you come here from?"

"None of your business." He smirked, laying down, putting his hands behind his head. I debated leaving and going back to the party but a part of me felt safe with him. Maybe because he saved my life? I looked over at the bonfire. My brothers would've called if they were worried. I laid down next to him. He was staring at the stars, a dreamy look on his handsome face. "How old are you?"

"17. You?" He was my brother's age. Oh god. But he was nice. Maybe he just turned 17. My brothers were gonna be 18 soon anyway.

"16. 17 in September."

"Just turned 16 last month."

"Happy Birthday."

"_Gracias_."

"You're welcome."

"So you're being nice to me now," he said, smirking as he looked over at me.

"No."

"I think it's cute." My heart fluttered.

"What's cute? How I'm gonna kick your ass?"

"That and how you're playing hard to get."

"I'm not playing anything!"

"So you say."

"Asshole."

"Beautiful." I was taken aback. He had said that way too quick. His eyes showed affection though. The same affection that Sonic was showing Amy. His eyes also never left my face. Only when I asked why he cared. But his eyes didn't linger on my chest or my legs. They scanned more of my face. Maybe he was the one I was looking for. But I'll only be here for the summer. Then back to Hollywood and playboys I go. "Do you wanna hang out sometime," he asked, snapping me out of my daze.

"Oh um…sure." He smirked.

"Kool. Meet me at the bonfire tomorrow at 12."

"12?"

"We've got nothing else better to do. Besides its quiet here in the daytime. No one's around. Just us, the ocean and the annoying seagulls." I giggled.

"I'll think about it."

"What can I do to make you think yes?" I shrugged. "I won't kiss you if you don't want me to." I blushed.

"Who ever said I wanted you to?"

"I want to."

"Why?"

"You're different."

"We barely know each other."

"True but there's just something about you. I feel like I've met you before. You've got that fire feisty attitude but you look so sweet."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing that comes out my mouth will come out right, will it?"

"Nope." His smirk faded as his eyes went off into deep thought.

"Well, what I'm trying to say is that you're beautiful but you've got a fire inside of you. It's different. Most girls are beautiful but are too easy."

"All girls are beautiful."

"Yea but you know the girls I'm talking about."

"Yea, I do." I turned onto my side, facing him. The wind blew silently though creating a soft breeze that made me shiver.

"You cold?"

"It's just the breeze, I'll be fine." He turned on to his side, wrapping his arms around me. "Scourge, I said I'm-"

"Don't fight. Just let me hold you," he murmured in my ear. I did notice how warm his arms were, how good it felt to be in them. I relaxed. "See, I won't hurt you." I blushed lightly.

"I need to get to the party. My brothers are probably getting ready to go."

"You can't stay a little longer?" There was a hint of hurt in his voice.

"I'm sorry. I'll come tomorrow."

"So I got a yes?" I heard the smirk in his voice. I hit his arm, wiggling out his embrace.

"You did, congrats," I said, getting up. He got up too. He walked with me back into the party. My brothers, as suspected, were ready to go. Ray spotted me and told the others. They all ran up to me before spotting Scourge. They sent him glares. Ha, so they want me to get a boyfriend. I find a potential one and they try to scare him. Funny how brothers are.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, Rosy," he said, running his hand against my cheek lightly. It made me blush.

"Um yea. See you tomorrow." He smirked at me before pecking a light kiss at my cheek. Just by his closeness, my heart skipped a beat. His smirk grew a little at me before he walked away. In his all black attire, he blended easily into the crowd.

"Who was that," Rob asked.

"Scourge. I met him today," I said. Ray put his arm over my shoulder.

"Yea well he just better be careful with your heart or else I'm gonna break that pretty face of his." I giggled.

"We all will. Not just his face either. I'm bringing a sludge hammer, a knife, a black bag, and a map to the nearest isolated river," Randy said. I let out a laugh and walked with them to the car.

**So tell me what you think? Please say nice things :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Date with an Asshole

**Scourge and Rosy belong to Sega.**

**Ch. 2 Date with a Sexy Asshole**

I awoke to the loud sound of my portable iMac ringing. I groaned, rolling to press the mute button. I stopped myself when I saw it was a video call from my maids. I sat up in my bed and answered it. Tina and Trina's warm faces filled the screen. Though their names were similar, they didn't look nor act anything alike. Tina had long strawberry blonde hair, fair skin, soft blue eyes, large childlike eyes, freckled cheeks and a very sweet but dizzy personality. Trina on the other hand had dark chestnut skin, light brown eyes, short shoulder length auburn hair and a fierce but motherly personality. They were the people who basically raised me. Most of the time I called Tina "Mommy" and Trina "Momma bear." "Rosy," they exclaimed in unison.

"Hey guys," I said with a smile.

"How's Puerto Rico," Tina asked.

"Sunny and hot."

"Meet any hot guys," Trina asked. Scourge popped into my head.

"Just this one guy…"

"Details," they yelled.

"Well the boys dragged me to a party last night and Scourge –that's his name – saved me from this drunk boy. We talked for a little while and he told me to meet him later today."

"What's he like," Tina asked.

"He's mean to me." They giggled.

"You know you like it though," Trina teased. I blushed.

"Hey, I'm not complaining."

"Just don't get yourself hurt now, hun."

"I won't momma bear." I looked at the clock. 11:30. Shit! "I gotta go guys. Talk to you later," I told them before ending the call. I ran out of bed and hopped in the shower in my personal bathroom. I took a quick shower before getting dressed in a pair of ripped light wash jean shorts, a red tank top with a light was no sleeved half jean jacket with a pair of red Ed Hardy's. I left my hair in its curly state, just put a few red extensions in it. Throw in a lot of bracelets, my ruby eyed skull pendent necklace, some money in my pocket and I was out the door. It was a long walk to the beach but I didn't mind it. I liked walking anyway. When I approached the beach, I saw him lounging on the beach. He was wearing a fitted plaid green and black button up short sleeved shirt that exposed his arm muscles, black shorts, and a pair of black Vans. His short spiky green hair was messy, still falling above his eyes. In the light, I could now see his tanned skin, arched eyebrows, strong jaw and the tattoo was clearer to see. IT was a picture of what looked like a black raindrop with a name written in red in it. It was so small and I was still a little far so I couldn't read it. I poked his arm as I went to sit next to him. He smirked at me. "I came," I said. He nodded, opening his arms. "You're still an asshole." He chuckled, putting his arms down. I looked out over the ocean. It was now a deep blue color with the occasional white caused by the waves. I could see slight dolphin fins and small fish as they popped in and out of the water.

"Beautiful huh," he said. His accent was still strong but it was somehow easy to understand what he was saying.

"Yea, it's like a dream."

"Mmm." I raised an eyebrow.

"You moan a lot."

"I'm not moaning. And you call me mean." I heard the smirk in his voice.

"Because you are mean."

"Hey, I saved you from a _inútil pedazo de mierda_. I think you should give me a little credit."

"Ha, in your dreams." I felt his hands grab my shoulders and my back hit the sand again. He smirked down at me.

"You're easy to pin you know that?"

"I wasn't ready."

"So you say."

"I bet I can pin you."

"You can try."

"You have to get off first."

"Nope. Do it while I'm pinning you."

"Fine." I pushed at his shoulders, rolling my own body, trying to flip our position but he was hard as a rock. I felt his muscles flex as I actually used some of my strength. Somehow he kept me pinned to the ground. I hit his arm. "Okay, you win." His smirk grew.

"Alright. How about I let you-" I flipped him over, landing on top of him, my hands holding his shoulders down. He raised an eyebrow.

"Watch and learn, right?" He chuckled.

"Yea, yea. Now let me up."

"Naw, I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Am I comfy?"

"No!"

"Mmm, I think I am. To you anyway." I rolled my eyes, getting off of him.

"Why'd you even tell me to meet you here? There's nothing to do."

"We can find something to do. And I just wanted you all to myself." I blushed. He stood up, holding his hand out to me. "C'mon, let's go walk or something." I got up, without taking his hand.

"Okay." He grabbed my hand, intertwining our fingers. I felt my stomach fill butterflies and my nerves get jumpy but I didn't pull away. He started walking along the beach with me in tow.

"So tell me about yourself," he said.

"What do you wanna know?"

"Everything."

"Be specific."

"Hmm. Favorite color?"

"Black."

"Says the girl with pink hair." I shoved him.

"Whatever. Next question."

"Favorite song."

"Rebel Love Song by Black Veil Brides."

"Fave band?"

"Linkin Park."

"Fave book?"

"The Women in Black."

"You like horror books?"

"Oh yea! But I have read that book 10 times already and it never gets old. I still scream, cry and halfway wet my pants." He chuckled. "You should read it, it's really good."

"Hmm, I'll think about it. But I'm just afraid one of my sisters or brothers will pick it up and scare themselves silly." I giggled.

"It's not scary all the time, ya know. Just don't let them read the end." He chuckled.

"Okay. Fave movie?"

"The Exorcist." He shuddered. I laughed. "It's not that scary."

"Yea okay, tell me that the next time I walk in to see my brother and his girlfriend watching it and I almost shit my pants." I giggled.

"If you watch it with me, it's not that scary. You just make up funny stuff to shake off the fear. Like when she spits up when her head's spinning, like someone had too many drinks that night." He laughed.

"The scariest movie I've ever watched is Paranormal Activity 3."

"You thought that was scary? I thought it was interesting."

"You're interesting," he said, looking my face over carefully. I blushed.

"I'm weird, I know."

"Not weird. It's attractive." I blushed harder.

"Um. How about you? Fave color?"

"Jade green."

"Fave-"

"It's the color of your eyes." I stopped walking. I put my free hand on my hip. He smirked. "What?"

"You are a flirt, you know that?" He shrugged.

"How is it flirting when it's just how I feel?" I blushed harder, biting my lip to keep me from smiling. We started walking again. "Next question."

"Fave Song."

"Say by OneRepublic."

"Fave book."

"I am the Messenger."

"Fave band."

"Daughtry."

"You have a lot of English stuff."

"Yea, my dad lives in America. When I visit him, he shows me all this stuff."

"That's kool. Now, favorite movie?"

"The Expendables."

"Fave candy."

"Sour patch kids. Now it's my turn to interrogate. Fave candy."

"Sour patch watermelons." He chuckled.

"Fave actor."

"Leonardo Dicaprio."

"Fave play?"

"Romeo and Juliet."

"Fave poet."

"Edgar Allen Poe."

"Fave romance book."

"Hush, Hush."

"Fave singer."

"Amy Lee."

"Fave designer."

"Christian Audigier."

"Isn't that the guy who does Ed Hardy?"

"Yup," I said, holding up my shoe. He chuckled. I poked his tattoo. "Tell me 'bout your tattoo."

"It's a black rain drop with my little sister's name written in red. She died last year."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay."

"You don't have to answer but what happened to her?" He sighed, sitting down on a lonely tree log on the ground, putting his head in his hands. I sat next to him, putting my hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to tell me if it's too soon."

"No, it's okay. She was…murdered."

"Oh my God! I am so sorry!" He glanced at me before looking out at the ocean.

"Sometimes I wonder if there was something I could've done. Something I could've did to stop the attack. I mean I promised her that I'd never let anybody hurt her but…" He shook his head, his eyes lowering. I squeezed his shoulder. He looked up at me. I saw the tears in his eyes but I also saw the resistance to let them out.

"Need a hug?" He smirked but nodded. I opened my arms as he embraced me. He laid his head on my shoulder, his arms squeezing me softly. I felt myself melt into his strong arms. His body against mine felt so good. I unconsciously ran my fingers through his green hair. It was silky smooth and soft and warm. His skin was warmer than yesterday as well. I ran my hand through his hair a couple times before I heard him chuckle. "What?"

"Nothing, princess." I rolled my eyes, pulling away.

"See, so mean." He stuck out his bottom lip.

"Meanie," he said in a little kid voice. We both started burst out laughing. His laugh was really sexy. He stopped laughing and stared at me, his signature smirk on his face.

"Now what?" He shook his head, his smirk falling.

"I'm just trying to think of how not to fuck this up."

"What do you mean?"

"Nevermind. I'll tell you another time." He got up and held out his hand to me. I grabbed it this time. He smirked and pulled me up. We walked for the rest of the day, talking about our interests and our personalities. I told him how un-girly I was and he told me how he was a loner though he was the best basketball player on the island. He also had a big family but much bigger than mine. His dad had 3 other children with his wife in America while his mother had 2 other children with her boyfriend here. They had 5 kids together though. Scourge told me about the school system here, shocking me in some parts and I told him about my school, shocking him as well. We were from two totally different worlds but the same in a small way. He walked me home that night. "You wanna go out for a swim tomorrow?"

"Sure." He nodded. He leaned down and pecked a soft kiss at my cheek.

"I'll pick you up at 12." I let myself smile.

"Can't wait." He smiled, a very pretty smile at that, and let his lips brush mine gently before kissing my forehead. I blushed but was also a little disappointed that he didn't kiss me but we still had a whole summer ahead of us. But after summer ended, I'd have to go back to Hollywood. But his dad did live in America. Where though? What if I never saw him again? I didn't want that.

"Bye."

"Bye." He pecked one more kiss at my cheek before walking off. I watched him. Now that I thought about it, he did have the swagger of a basketball boy. He walked around the corner and he was gone. I went into the house to see my brothers standing there. "Yes boys," I said.

"Looks like pretty boy is gonna need a face rearrange I see," Randy said.

"Randy, come on. He's fine."

"For now. You spent the whole afternoon and some of the night with him. I think he needs to have a talk with my friend Mr. Fist." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. Night boys."

"Night kiddo," they said in unison. I walked into my room, shutting the door behind me. I flopped down on the bed. Scourge's ice blue irises were stuck in my head. That's just how I wanted it to be.

**So i'm going to be updatin this whole story today, just a heads up :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Damn Hormones

**Scourge and Rosy belong to Sega :)**

**Ch. 3 Damn Hormones**

I walked out the house the next morning. I was looking forward to swimming with Scourge but I was also a little nervous. Under my cover up was a black and hot pink bikini with a skull on one of the sides of the chest and a skull on the butt. It was my favorite but I was never wearing it for anyone really special. It never really occurred to me how sensual it was either, considering the top was a pushup and really expressed my already large chest. Scourge was on a dark green motorcycle on the curb, towels and a picnic basket in the side cart. He smirked at me. "Hey beautiful," he said. I blushed.

"Hey." He pecked a kiss at my cheek before I got on the back of his motorcycle. He drove off quickly and at a very fast speed. "Uh Scourge, don't you think this is a little fast," I yelled over the wind.

"Naw, just relax. I've got it," he said. He pulled up onto the beach, easing the brakes until we were close to the water. He smirked back at me. "See, I wasn't gonna let you die." I rolled my eyes.

"Yea okay." He chuckled. I got off the bike before walking toward the water. I tested it with my finger. It was surprisingly warm. I kicked off my black and pink flip flops before stripping off my cover up. Scourge whistled behind me. I turned to look at him, blushing. "What?" He raised an eyebrow, checking me out. He was blushing himself.

"I um was just us whistling to the uh seagulls, yea the seagulls," he said, putting his hand behind his head.

"Yea okay." He chuckled, walking up to me. He took off his shirt, revealing an eight pack and exposing all his biceps to their true potential. I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sexy, I know." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I felt his arms grab my waist and him pick me up. "Oh my god, Scourge!" He chuckled, walking toward the water. He set me down in a wave. I splashed him. "Asshole!"

"Beautiful," he said, kneeling down beside me. I grabbed his shoulders and tried to pin him down but it was no use. I wasn't quick enough for him not to notice what I was doing. He grabbed my wrists easily, pulling them off his broad shoulders. He pressed his body against mine and I was pinned to the ground. He chuckled, letting me go as another wave approached. I sat up and the wave hit me smack in the face, making me fall again. He laughed. I splashed him again. He grabbed my waist and pulled me up. Both our hairs were soaking wet and was our bodies. He smirked down at me. "Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?"

"No."

"Well you're-"

"No. Bad boy."

"Mmm."

"You and moaning," I said, wiggling out his arms and stepping back onto the sand. He grabbed me back into his arms from behind.

"I'm not moaning. Besides, you know you think the sound is sexy."

"Ha, in your dreams." His hand started caressing my stomach.

"And in yours." I blushed. I pushed his hand off and wiggled out his arms again. I grabbed the pink and black towel from off the back of his motorcycle. I set it down and laid on it. He put his towel so close next to mine. He laid down, putting his hand on the opposite side of my face from where he was sitting. His hand guided my face to look at his. His hand slid across my jaw to trace my plump lips. I looked down. Another breeze blew, making me shiver. "Cold again?" I nodded, snuggling into his arms, my head in his chest. One of his hands cradled my head while the other wrapped tightly around my body, pinning me to him. His hand slowly started to stroke my hair gently. I felt my body relax as my eyes closed, my nose inhaling his smell of cinnamon and soft cologne. I heard a small halfway quiet snore come from him a little while after my hair stroking stopped. I looked up to see him sound asleep. He looked so cute. I would fall asleep with him but I didn't want to get sunburned. Eh, I did use a whole bottle of sunscreen before I left so I should be fine. I closed my eyes and fell asleep in his arms.

X

"Princess, Princess," I heard Scourge's sexy voice in my ear.

"Mmm," I muttered.

"Come on, it's late. I gotta get you home."

"Noo," I said, hugging his body tighter. He chuckled lightly.

"We can hang out tomorrow. Me and you are going to a party Friday night too." I ignored him, just started falling asleep against him. "Do I need to stick a wet willy in your ear for you to get up?"

"No."

"Then come on. I know I'm comfy but-"

"You are not comfortable," I said, opening my eyes and pushing him away. I looked at my skin to see it was perfectly fine. Good. Both of our skins had gotten a little tan but not really. Guess the sun's rays aren't too strong here. I looked up at him to see he looked pretty tired. "Tired," I asked. He nodded, looking down at me.

"Couldn't sleep last night."

"Why?"

"Read some of the Women in Black and I couldn't stop thinking about your beautiful face." I blushed. He yawned, covering his mouth. "Come on princess, before one your brothers kick my ass."

"I don't mind that." He gave me a look. I giggled, getting up. He held out his hand. I took it and he helped me stand up. I slid on my cover up and flip flops as he packed up the towels. He drove through the streets quickly again, getting me home fast. My brothers were a lot bigger than him so I don't blame him for being scared. Plus there were 3 of them. I would be terrified if I were him. He pulled up in front of my beach house. I got off the bike and faced him. He smiled lazily at me. "What?"

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"About?" He shook his head.

"You heard me about the party on Friday right?" I nodded.

"My brothers are probably going so…"

"Never said we were gonna be at the party." I bit my lip to stop the smile.

"Then where are we gonna go?"

"Anywhere. Parties suck."

"Aw man. I so wanted to see you dance." He chuckled.

"I look like a Rican who had too many drinks when I dance."

"You probably look sexy," I thought aloud. When I noticed I had said it aloud, I opened my mouth to counter it but he said something.

"Probably not as sexy as you." I rolled my eyes.

"Right." He kicked his kickstand down and got off the bike, towering over me. I looked up at him as his hands cupped my shoulders before sliding down my arms slowly.

"So I'll see you on Friday?"

"Yea."

"Okay. I'll pick you up at 9."

"Sounds like a plan."

"You're not gonna ask why we're not hanging out tomorrow?" I shrugged.

"I'm so tired; I'm not even thinking straight right now."

"That would explain why you called me sexy." I nodded. "Tomorrow, I'll call you. Or Skype. Do you have a Facebook?"

"Why don't you come in and I'll give you all that info."

"Okay." I grabbed his hand and led him inside the house. He seemed amazed by the house's size and the lavish style it had. We went into my study. I made him sit. I grabbed some paper and pens and told him to give me his info too. He did, writing in a very neat cursive at that. We exchanged the papers and I walked him back out to the living room. My parents spotted us.

"Hey Rosalinda, who's your friend," my mom asked, smiling at Scourge as she approached us.

"Scourge Drew Delgado at your service miss," Scourge said, smiling a charming smile and taking my mother's hand, kissing it lightly. It made my heart burn that he hadn't kissed me yet. I've only known him a few days. What the fuck is wrong with me!

"Nice to meet you Scourge. I'm Rebecca Rose, this is my husband: Victor," my mom said, obviously flustered. My dad shook Scourge's hand.

"Nice to meet ya sport," my dad said, smiling a welcoming smile.

"Pleasure's all mine sir."

"So you live here," my mom asked.

"Yes, this is my hometown actually."

"Aw, how cute!"

"Play any sports," my dad asked.

"Basketball and track."

"What's your rank?"

"Number one on the island."

"No way," Rob exclaimed. Oh my god, why does everyone have to mob and probably scare away the only boy I have had feelings for so far?

"Way."

"How did you get number one," Randy asked, obviously impressed. They pushed him toward the couch, practically forcing him to sit and talk.

"Um, I don't know actually. Just kinda happened."

"How long you play b-ball for," Ray asked.

"Since I could walk and dribble a ball."

"That's so cool! How many championships have you won?" Rob.

"A lot."

"Ever been MVP?" Randy.

"A couple of times."

"How are your grades?" Mom.

"Distinguished honor roll student since preschool."

"How'd you meet Rosy?" Dad.

"A party from a couple days ago."

"Did you kiss her yet?" Mom.

"Um," Scourge looked to me, his cheeks reddening. "Not yet but I'm planning to." I blushed.

"Do you like her," Raina asked. I just now noticed that she had crept into the crowd and was sitting right next to Scourge, staring up at him with wide eyes. He was beautiful I'll give him that.

"Yea."

"How much?"

"A lot."

"But how much?"

"Hmm, 'bout the size of this Earth and the whole galaxy." I blushed harder.

"Awwww. Do you think you guys are gonna get married someday and have kids?"

"Okay, that's enough," I stepped in, pulling Scourge up and away from my family. I did not want to talk about the future. Not when I knew that the future meant leaving him for a while. "Scourge has things to do," I said, pushing him out the door.

"Nice to meet you all," Scourge yelled. My family yelled positive things back. I slammed the front door behind us. "Your family seems nice," he told me.

"They're nuts. Now you have to leave or my mom will lock you up here for dinner." He smirked.

"Maybe even a sleepover for me and you?" I hit his arm.

"Please go."

"Why so soon?"

"Well my family likes to brag a lot."

"About what?" _How we're famous and have tons of money._

"Just embarrassing things."

"I'm not afraid of some cute baby pictures of you." I rolled my eyes. _I'm not worried about baby pictures. I'm worried you won't treat me the same._

"Right. You need to go. Really."

"We can't even talk about how I wanna kiss you?" My heart dropped.

"You were serious about that?" He backed me up against the front door.

"Of course. I can't help but to wonder how it'd feel. Your lips on mine. They probably taste like the sugar of the clouds from the angels in Heaven. As sweet as a strawberry but still as gentle and soft as a hawk's feather. You yourself can only be carved by the swiftest angel for her to make you as beautiful as you are. The light from the sun. The stars in the night. The faith in the hope. My light in this darkness." I was blushing so bad now, especially since with every word he was leaning closer to me. His lips were almost at mine when I heard my mother calling my name. I sighed as he pulled away. "I should go. I'll see you on Friday _mi_ _amor_." He pecked a kiss at my cheek before putting his lips to my ear. _"Buenas noches mi hermosa rosa_," he whispered in my ear, his voice like velvet.

"Goodnight asshole." He chuckled. I pecked a kiss at his cheek before moving away from him and going into my house, closing the door before he could say another word.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Well Damn

**Scourge and Rosy belong to Sega.**

**Ch. 4 Well Damn...**

"Rosalinda, Scourge is here," my mom called from downstairs. I straightened my fitted black tank with a heart eyed skull that showed off my pierced bellybutton, my white and black messily ruffled mini skirt, and my black knee high Ed hardy's. My hair was straightened down and pulled into a ponytail with a side bang that fell slightly into my eyes and there was black hair extensions weaved into the pink mess. I threw on a few more bracelets and my white and black skull necklace, my black hoops, and my little silver studs for my two second holes and the hole on the top of my ear. I ran downstairs, grabbing Scourge's arm. He was talking to my parents, something I didn't want him doing at all. "Nice seeing you again Scourge," my mom yelled as I dragged him out the door.

"Same to you Mrs. Rosa," Scourge yelled back. He looked to me as he closed the door behind him. "Hola hermosa," he said to me.

"What'd you call me," I asked, putting my hand on my hip.

"Beautiful."

"Right." He chuckled, putting his hands on my hips and pulling me closer.

"I like your outfit, niña. It's very-"

"Gothic."

"Unique."

"And what does unique mean?"

"It means that it has its own statement. It's like an innocent cute with the skirt and the ponytail but has an edge with the tank and the shoes. I like your style. It's very original."

"Oh, um thanks."

"You're welcome." He smirked. "So where were we the other night before your mom so rudely interrupted," he purred, flipping us around so that now I was pressed up against the door, his body against mine.

"We were um…" I lost my voice as his lips got closer and closer to mine.

"Beso?"

"No, no. This isn't the place for us to um… What did you say?"

"What do you think I'm trying to do?"

"Kiss me."

"Mhm…" His lips were only an inch away from mine. My stomach was on fire as was my heart in butterflies. I slid out from his grip, smiling sheepishly. His eyes looked annoyed as they looked over at me.

"Sorry, I just um, need a piece of gum. Had something with onions in it for lunch so my breath probably stinks. Yea, so I'll just be right back," I said, backing up. He leaned against the door, his eyes growing patient. Grrr, when was this patience going to run out? Why couldn't he just grab me and kiss my face off? Oh yea because he's mean. I went through the back door, grabbing a pack of gum from off the table before going back around to where Scourge was. He was still leaning on the front door but was now staring up at the stars. His eyes looked sad and wary. I tried to be quiet as I made my way up to him but I tripped. His eyes flicked over to me in a second.

"Get some gum," he asked, a smirk tugging at his full lips.

"Yes, I did, thank you very much."

"Can I kiss you now?"

"In front of my house?" He shrugged.

"Better than a graveyard or a dumpster."

"Why do you even want to kiss me so bad?"

"I like you."

"And?"

"What more do I have to say?" Oh, I don't know. Something romantic. God boys are dumbasses.

"Nevermind. Come on, let's just go," I said, walking up to the green jeep parked outside my house. He ran after me, putting his arm over my shoulders.

"Still didn't get my kiss," he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Never said I was going to give it to you."

"Do I have to take it?"

"Maybe."

"Mmm, you better watch out then. Just like how swift I am at pinning you, you can bet I'm just as good as giving surprise kisses."

"Ha, nice joke. My rapist teacher is scarier than you." His smirk dropped as he leaned in closer. I pecked a kiss at his nose before opening the passenger door and getting in. He was smirking again as he closed the door, shaking his head. He got in the driver's seat and started driving.

"First my cheek and now my nose. Wonder what's next."

"Not anything below your waistband." He looked hurt for a second.

"I was talking about my lips."

"Sure you were." He sighed, pulling the car over. He looked over at me.

"Niña, I'm not like that."

"I hoped you weren't but you know how guys are these days…"

"Well I don't want you that way," he said with a stroke of my cheek. I looked over at him.

"You sayin I'm not sexy?" He chuckled.

"You are sexy but I believe that sex should be held after the development of love. When it's true, not when its fake."

"Where have you been all my life?" He smiled softly, sliding closer since the car had no middle parting.

"Here. Where have you been?"

"California."

"No wonder you're so tan."

"Not as tan as you."

"Still beautifully tanned." I blushed, looking down. I sighed, reality coming back. He heard my sigh and wrapped his arms around me, nuzzling his head against mine, trying to push it up. I looked up into his eyes. Those mesmerizing ice blue orbs. I felt tears behind my eyes. "What's wrong," he asked, concern shifting across his face.

"I'm just trying so hard not to fall for you…"

"Why?"

"After the summer, I'll be there and you'll be here. I don't want that."

"Don't think about that, Rosy. Summer is still young; we have a lot of time. It's not even July yet. Besides, summer love isn't enough for me."

"What'll you do then?"

"Whatever I have to do. I'm not letting you go without a fight." I blushed.

"How can you say these things so soon?"

"I just feel like me and you met for a reason. I've never had an interest in anyone before but then one look at you when you arrived at that party and I was in love. Usually I wouldn't believe in love at first sight but it just hit me smack in the face." Usually I didn't believe in that either but I felt the same way. The first time I looked at him…I had to be in his arms one day. I snuggled into his chest. He kissed my forehead. "Do you still wanna go to that party?"

"Thought you said we weren't going to the party."

"Change of plans, sorry."

"It's okay. At least now I can see you dance." He chuckled, pulling away a little to look down at me.

"I'm not dancing."

"Once I get some alcohol in you, you will." He rolled his eyes. I smiled. He leaned closer again. I leaned into him as well. Our lips brushed and then my phone buzzed. He pulled away. "Sorry," I said, smiling sheepishly. He smirked. I ignored the call from my mother and threw my phone back in my bag. "Now, where were we?"

"I don't know, you tell me," he said, leaning in closer again.

"I think I was just about to slap the shit outta you." He rolled his eyes, kissing my cheek.

"Yea, this car isn't the best place for our first kiss is it?"

"Naw, sorry."

"It's fine. Still got all summer to pounce that kiss on you."

"If you can catch me." He chuckled, sliding back over into the driver's seat. He drove to a big beach house where there were neon lights, cars, and teenagers everywhere. He got out the car and walked over to my side, opening my door for me. "Thanks," I said, hopping out the car.

"No prob, beautiful," he said, wrapping an arm around my waist. We walked into the house, seeing the lights were off but the neon lights were enough to see everything and everyone. He led me to an empty couch where I had to sit on his lap since a couple fell on the other side of him, making out. I blushed as he pulled me against his chest. I spotted the drunk boy Scourge saved me from. He was staring at me. I hugged Scourge now, scared. The boy- Dean his name was- walked up to us. I heard Scourge growl slightly.

"Hey babe. Sorry 'bout the other night," he said sincerely. No hints of humor were around his face.

"It's okay," I told him. He nodded before smiling.

"Wanna dance?"

"I think I'll pass."

"Alright, suit yourself. See you around, beautiful," he said before walking away. Scourge's muscles loosened up.

"You okay," I asked, looking up at him.

"I just hate him." I let out a laugh. "Let's get out of here, it's stupid."

"Okay." I let him drag me out the house and back into the car.

"Wanna go back to the beach? I have a radio player in the backseat."

"Okay." He put his arm over my shoulder and pulled me closer. He kissed the side of my head before starting to drive. He drove us back to the beach we met at to see it was empty. He got out the car and helped me out before going to get the CD player. I walked out toward the water, the warm breeze blowing against me. I felt him wrap his arms around me suddenly, making me squeal as he picked me up. "Asshole! Put me down!"

"Noo," he said, starting to twirl me. I giggled. He put me down and turned me to face him. "Dance with me."

"I don't dance."

"Not even slow dance?"

"I suck at that."

"You just rock back and forth, that's all."

"Easier said than done." He chuckled, pulling me closer as the music came on.

"Just lean against me and I'll rock you."

"Sounds good." He chuckled.

**_What day is it? And in what month?_**

**_This clock never seemed so alive_**

**_I can't keep up and I can't back down_**

**_I've been losing so much time_**

I relaxed against him, letting us rock back and forth. His arms held me tight against him but I didn't mind.

_**'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do**_

_**Nothing to lose**_

_**And it's you and me and all other people**_

_**And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**_

_**One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right**_

_**I'm tripping on words**_

_**You've got my head spinning**_

_**I don't know where to go from here**_

He shifted, pulling his head off of mine. I looked up at him to see a look of longing and love. He leaned down slightly, pulling me a little closer up against him.

_**'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do**_

_**Nothing to prove**_

_**And it's you and me and all other people**_

_**And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**_

He pressed his soft lips against mine gently, pecking them at the most. But then his lips were back on mine, harder though, stronger. His lips started to mold mine. All I could do was stand there and be shocked at the moment. Though my eyes had fluttered shut, my arms wrapped tighter around him, my heart jumping all around in my chest, I couldn't kiss him back. He was much too good of a kisser. His cool lips moved against mine as if they were made to fit there.

_**There's something about you now**_

_**I can't quite figure out**_

_**Everything she does is beautiful**_

_**Everything she does is right**_

My lips were moving against his now, both of our lips working together. I could feel his hot breath against my skin, his sharp teeth accidentally grazing my lips a few times. My hand slipped up into his hair, my fingers tangling up in its silky feel. His one arm was wrapped around my waist tightly while the other was gripping into my ponytail, tugging lightly.

**_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_**

**_Nothing to lose_**

**_And it's you and me and all other people_**

**_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_**

**_And me and all other people with nothing to do_**

**_Nothing to prove_**

**_And it's you and me and all other people_**

**_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_**

He pulled away, breathing heavily. I was stunned myself. My eyes were probably saucers if they had opened but I pulled his lips back against mine.

**_What day is it?_**

**_And in what month?_**

**_This clock never seemed so alive_**

He pulled away, his breathing heavier than last time. I noticed I was panting softly too. "Sorry, for halfway suffocating you," I apologized, blushing. He smirked down at me.

"Don't apologize. I liked it," he said, pecking his lips against mine. I smiled.

"You're an amazing kisser," I admitted.

"Really? This is my first kiss." I raised an eyebrow. "Okay so maybe not my first but it's the first one that actually meant something to me." I blushed.

"And what were the other ones?"

"My ex wasn't really one who wanted the passionate relationship if you get what I'm saying."

"Oh." He nodded, leaning down again. I smiled, biting my lip.

"Nervous?"

"No."

"Mmm," his murmured, his lips on mine. I let my lips move in sync with his for a while before pulling away.

"Um, we should probably get going."

"What time is it?" I took out my phone, flashing the screen.

"1 in the morning."

"How long were we kissing?" I shrugged, grabbing his hand.

"Come on, before my parents kill me." He chuckled, letting me pull him to his car.

**So the song was "You and Me" by Lifehouse. It's a really pretty song that i'm obsessed with XD**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Oh Shit, Didn't See This Coming

**Scourge and rosy and Amy belong to Sega. Oh and btw, this chap moves a lil fast, yes but when i wrote it this week, it was in a big jumble so yea...**

**Ch. 5 Oh Shit, Didn't See This Coming**

"When can I meet your family," I asked, poking his arm. He shrugged. We were sitting on a cliff that we had found while hiking around in the woods.

"Not anytime soon. We're all still kind of off about everything that's happened."

"Oh. I'm really sorry that such a tragedy-" He silenced me with his lips.

"It's okay, princess. It wasn't your fault," he said, his lips brushing against mine as he spoke.

"I still feel bad."

"Thanks for the concern but sorry's not gonna bring her back." He looked down as he said that, sorrow filling his ice blue orbs. I ran a hand through his silky hair, making him look back up at me. He put his hand on the side of my cheek. "At least I have you." I smiled.

"Yea, you do." His eyes suddenly flashed with sadness again.

"Till the end of summer."

"Well I've been trying to convince my parents to let me stay down here with my aunt who's settling down here with her husband and baby."

"And how's that going?"

"Pretty well until my parents remembered that I had to go some places with them."

"What places?"

"You really didn't recognize them?" He tilted his head, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"My parents. They're famous."

"Oh. That. Yea, I thought they looked familiar but I wasn't going to just assume things."

"Oh."

"So those places are award shows and celebrity parties?"

"Yea." He smirked.

"And your birthday party on 'My Sweet 16'?" I let out a laugh.

"Yea right. I hate all the fame and fortune."

"Why? A lot of people would love to have the life you have."

"I know but my world is all superficial. Nothing's real. That's why I like the summer when I can just be myself and not have to worry about living up to my parent's or the media's expectations."

"Mm. Then you should stay down here. Amy seemed to like you."

"Yea, she was nice. I saw her a few days ago and we talked for a while. She's really sweet." He nodded.

"So stay."

"It's not that easy."

"It can be."

"How?"

"Just leave your parents to me."

"But-" He kissed me again.

"Put some faith in me, will ya." I blushed.

"Okay." He stood up, holding out his hand.

"Come on, princess. Let's get out of here." I took his hand, letting him pull me up. He put his arm over my shoulder as we walked out the woods and back to my house. My parents were on the front porch drinking champagne.

"Hey kiddies," my mom said happily.

"Hi Mrs. Rosa," Scourge said.

"Hey there sport," my dad said, standing up and shaking Scourge's hand.

"Afternoon Mr. Rose."

"You know our daughter wants to stay down here 'cause of you." I blushed.

"Yes, she told me. I think it'd be nice for her to stay down here, don't you agree." His voice sounded off to me. I looked to my dad to see his eyes go into a trance.

"Yes, I do." My mother laughed robotically. Scourge's smirk grew evil.

"Good." I grabbed his arm and took him to the backyard.

"What the fuck was that," I yelled at him. He looked confused.

"Princess, what are-"

"Did you hypnotize them or something?"

"Something along those lines."

"Are you insane?"

"Only for you." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Don't start that romantic bullshit right now. Tell me what you did."

"Something called compulsion." My eyes widened. I let out an uneasy laugh.

"You're kidding right?" He looked dead serious.

"No."

"That's impossible, Scourge."

"For a mortal it is." I took a step back.

"A mortal?"

"Yup. Mortals like your parents. I was confused when Dean tried it on you, seems you are the one." By now I was full on backing away from him but he kept close to me.

"The one for what?"

"Is horror girl scared?"

"Stay the hell away from me."

"Come on, princess. Like you don't want to find out more about what's going on."

"I didn't come here for a stupid summer romance turned into _Twilight_!"

"Then what did you come here for?"

"I told you! To be myself!"

"Mmm, look where that's gotten you." My back hit a tree. We were deep into the forest now. He put his arms on either side of my head. "You've always been interested in the supernatural. I'm your answer why."

"You're fucking insane."

"I'm not. Don't look so scared, I won't hurt you."

"What are you? I'm not going to trust you until I know that much."

"Me? Oh, I'm your soul mate." My heart fluttered with pleasure but in my mind, there was a warning to run.

"That doesn't fully answer my question."

"I'm an immortal."

"What kind?"

"Vampire with a werewolf sense of smell and power, part ghost too." I shuddered as his cool lips but hot skin filled my head.

"What do you want from me?"

"To bond with me."

"Why?"

"You're the one."

"The one for what?"

"You're special. You're not a mortal."

"Then what am I?"

"The one and only immortal princess. I didn't really see it at first, but then I saw your eyes and the things in them. Then I knew for sure what you are."

"I'm not immortal. You have the wrong girl."

"Do I? Then who is the right girl?" I shrugged.

"Any girl but me."

"That's wrong. You're the princess. The one we've all been waiting for."

"What are you going to do to me?"

"You're going to bond with me. Soon."

"I'm not doing anything with you!"

"You know you want to."

"I don't even know what bonding is. Could be giving up my virginity for all I know." He cracked a smirk.

"It's not that. It's more like a wedding but under its own standards. You'll look so pretty with blood staining your dress and body."

"You're creeping me out, Scourge."

"I love the way you say my name."

"You're sick!"

"Rosy, you have to believe me. You've been wanting answers all your life on why you're different. I'm willing to give them, but only if you want me to." He backed away from me. "Follow me and I'll tell you. Run away and I'll pick you up for a next date tomorrow."

"There will be no date!"

"Rosy, you have no choice."

"Excuse me!"

"You have no choice. You're bonding with me or someone else is going to take you and trust me: they'll take advantage of your powers. Now are you coming or not?"

"You need mental help," I said, walking away. He grabbed my arm.

"I don't think so," he said, pulling me against him.

"Let go," I said, trying to pry his fingers from around my wrist.

"No. Listen to me. You're important. Especially to me. Please just trust me."

"Get off me you psychotic asshole!"

"Forgive me, baby please. I promise, niña, that what I'm telling you is the truth. I love you so please, just please."

"Wait, what did you say?"

"I'm telling you the truth."

"After that."

"I love you."

"You love me?"

"Yea, with all my heart." I felt the butterflies arise but also the warning in my mind grow.

"I have to go."

"You love me too, don't you?"

"I need to go get some sleep."

"Rosy, please."

"Goodnight Scourge," I said, shaking my wrist out his grip and walking away. I was surprised when I got home to see my parents packing up. My mom smiled at me.

"Hey honey, bad news. We have to cut the trip short. We have to do a new movie," she said.

"But, mom I-"

"You didn't really think you and Scourge were going to be together forever did you?" My heart took a sharp stab. I had hoped so. And after what he'd told me, I'd even considered bonding with him- whatever it was. Just as long as it was with him.

"Whatever," I said, running up to my room. Everything was packed in there. I grabbed my hoodie and went downstairs. My parents were putting things in the car. I followed my brothers out to the car and got in. My parents drove talking, my brothers were talking, and my sister was playing. Everything was the same. Even me. Still depressed and lonely. I wished that I had followed Scourge. Maybe my parents would've left without me. We drove to the train station. My brothers went off to eat, taking my sister with them, and my parents went to go take a walk or whatever. I stayed in the station, waiting for the train. I put my hands in my pockets. I felt something cold and hard rub against my fingers. I pulled it out to see a ruby jewel on a silver band. The fuck? I sighed, stuffing it back in. I felt my phone buzz. I ignored the call without looking at caller ID. I already knew who it was. As the train came up, I felt arms wrap around me. My heart felt safe and happy. I turned to look at him. "I need to go," I said, tears filling my eyes as I looked up into his.

"No you don't."

"Yes I do so please let me go."

"I'll never let you go." He kissed me softly before I could respond. "Wherever you go, I'll always be right beside you," he said against my lips. I sighed.

"If I trust you…promise you won't hurt me?"

"I'd never hurt you. I'd rather die than hurt you." His eyes were full of truth and hurt.

"Rosalinda," I heard my mom call.

"We're leaving for Costa Rica. Meet me there?"

"I can't leave here. It's where I died."

"Rosalinda," Ray called. I sighed.

"I have to go. Nice knowing you," I said, wiggling out his arms. I saw tears fill his eyes.

"I love you," he whispered, backing away.

"I-" I felt my brother grab my arm and pull me onto the train. Scourge leaned a pole and watched me with sad eyes. "No," I yelled, running to the doors but they closed on me. "Scourge!" The train started moving. Scourge's eyes watched me until I was out of sight or maybe even after that. I checked my phone, looking for his number but it was gone. I felt tears fall out my eyes. I sat next to Ray, letting them fall freely. The train jiggled for a while before accelerating. "What the," I started but then the train started crashing into things. I screamed. Ray wrapped his arms around me, keeping me close so I wouldn't get hurt. The robes started sparking as the train startled tumbling, the passengers falling around the train. I tried to hold on to my brother but when the doors were ripped open, the wind pulled me away. "Ray," I screamed.

"I love you Rosy," he screamed back.

"I love you too!" Our hands slipped apart and I fell back. I felt a sharp pain in my head before everything went black.

**Aw :(**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Finally Some Fucking Information

**Scourge, Rosy, Amy and Sonic belong to Sega. **

**Ch 6 Finally Some Fucking Information**

I awoke to a numb feeling in my body, my head burning in pain. I opened my eyes to see I was in an unfamiliar strange Victorian style room. I was on a giant bed under the covers. I was in a dress as well. I felt an arm around me. "Awake Vanessa," I heard his voice ask. I shuddered. My name wasn't Vanessa. I looked down at myself to see that this wasn't my body, this wavy hair wasn't mine, and these manicured nails weren't my stubby bitten ones. I turned to see his ice blue eyes on me.

"Scourge," I asked. His smirk grew evil.

"Good morning my love." I noticed the blood on his lips and his clothes. My eyes widened. I looked down at our intertwined hands to see blood on my body too but I wasn't in pain.

"What, what-"

"We bonded. Aren't you happy? Together forever now."

"You monster!" He looked confused.

"Vanessa, I do not understand. You wanted this." I did?

"Not anymore."

"What is done is done."

"I want to go back home."

"You are home."

"I meant home to Hollywood."

"We're in London, Princess. Are you alright?" I stopped freaking out. Princess. This must be…my ancestor. Something she did screwed everything up therefore making me to set things right.

"Yes, my love. I just wish to sleep. I'm terribly sorry for frightening you," I said, suddenly my voice not my own. He smiled.

"It's alright." He crushed me- well Vanessa- to his chest. "You're safe now." I let my eyes drop into a cold darkness as I felt his teeth pierce my neck.

"No," I yelled, shooting up. I looked around the room as I panted. I was back in my summer house room. But how'd I get here? I felt my head take a sharp stab. "Ow," I said, putting a hand up to it.

"Are you okay," he asked, sitting at the desk on the other side of the room. I felt my panic lower a little.

"My head, it-"

"I know. You hit it pretty hard when you were sucked off the train. Banged right into the concrete wall." I shuddered. "You don't have any concussions, thank God, but you do have some injuries that will take time to heal."

"Where's Ray?" His ice blue eyes lowered in the darkness. "Scourge, answer me!"

"He's dead, love." My heart shattered as I immediately started crying uncontrollably. I felt his warm arms wrap around me, crushing me against him. I cried into his chest, gripping on to him. His hands rubbed my back softly. "Don't cry, _amor_. Everything will be okay." I tried to take confidence in his words but there was no use. My best friend was gone. Nothing could bring him back.

"How'd I live," I asked between my tears.

"I'm not sure, actually. When I heard the train crash, I ran to see if you were okay. I was crushed to see you laying there but I heard your pulse beating. You truly are the immortal princess." I snuggled deeper into his chest.

"I don't want to make the same mistake she did, whatever it was."

"I know, that's why I'm here right now. There are people out there looking for you. Dangerous people."

"So then what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, right now. Bonding is out of the question for the moment."

"Why?"

"You're weak. You just saved yourself from death. We need to wait until you're better."

"My head does hurt." His cool lips pecked a kiss at my forehead. I felt an urge to smile but I managed to bite it down. "How does bonding work?"

"I'll explain later. Right now, you need to drink."

"Drink what?" He bit' his wrist, making a two small piercings, blood leaking out of them. "I'm not drinking your blood!"

"I'm not giving you a choice," he said before putting his wrist to my lips. I immediately started struggling against him. "Princess, calm down. Just drink it." I shook my head, trying to get his wrist away from my mouth but there was no use. The blood was already sinking through my closed lips. "Don't make this more difficult than it already is." I opened my mouth and bit his piercing. "_Ah mierda!_" He pulled his wrist away. I spit out the blood in my mouth onto the floor. Before I could shout profanities at him, he pinned me under him on the bed. "Don't make this difficult, alright. Just drink the blood."

"No! You're sick!"

"Please, Rosa, I am begging you."

"Get off me!"

"Stop yelling, no one can hear you." I threw a punch at his face. It hit its target but he only seemed annoyed by it. He grabbed both my wrists in his one hand and forced his bloody wrist upon my mouth again. I wiggled under him, still refusing to drink the blood. He let go of my wrists but somehow they were still together and pinned to the bed. He squeezed my nostrils together so no more air would go in. I struggled more frantically. I was running out of air quickly. I tried to breath but I had no outlet. I pulled out of his force field on my wrists and pulled his off my mouth. My other hand pulled his hand off my nose.

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"No, but I need to cooperate," he said, his voice dark. He tried to put his wrist back on my mouth but I wasn't having that. I wouldn't drink his blood. I rolled over so now I was on top of him. His legs wrapped around my waist so I couldn't go anywhere. I wrestled his arms down before trying to wiggle out his legs' grip on my waist. "I'm not letting up."

"I'm not giving up."

"You're wasting your energy."

"No I'm not. I will get free."

"Have fun with that." I needed to let go of his arms but then he would surely choke me or knock me out and then force his blood down my throat. I took a chance anyway. I released him arms and tried to push his legs off. He grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled my head down onto the bed, rolling on top of me. I put my hands around his neck, squeezing. I saw his breathing get harder. I smirked evilly to myself. Having this upper hand on him felt…_good_. His fingers tried to pry mine off but my grip was too strong. He growled in frustration. He wasn't going to die from this but I'm sure he was in a lot of pain. He ripped my hands off his neck, before growling at me, his already sharp teeth forming fangs. I smirked wider.

"Someone's losing their temper," I taunted.

"I am five seconds away from tearing you apart, you don't want that."

"Or do I?"

"I don't want to hurt you but if you blow my temper, I swear you'll be a bloody corpse for the rest of your eternal life."

"Ooo, I'm so scared." He glared at me. "I'm not afraid of you. You fascinate me actually, Scourge. You're a vampire, werewolf and a ghost. I love all those things. I admire you. You're the one thing I will never be but can always have. Unless you can change me. IS that what bonding is? Changing me? If it is then let's bond right now."

"You're talking crazy right now, you know that."

"I'm not! Besides you said you'd rather die than hurt me. I thought you meant it." His glare went away, his look softening. I felt the evil flow out of me. "You're hurting me," I whimpered, looking to my wrists that he was gripping tightly.

"Cooperate with me then."

"I'm not drinking your blood."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"I'm not arguing with you about this."

"Then don't, but either way, I'm not drinking it."

"It'll help you heal."

"I don't care, I'm not drinking it."

"Why?"

"I don't drink blood. I'm not a vampire like you."

"I'm trying not to have to torture you into this Rosy, but you're pushing it."

"Torture me. Come on, I want to feel pain." I just now noticed how his eyes had gradually been becoming red. Now they were a bright ruby. He shot down and I felt his teeth pierce my neck. I let out a horrid scream. The feeling of having your blood pulled out against your will was truly painful. Every vain in your body grew hard and your heart started resisting pumping to stop the blood from coming so no more will be taken. "Okay, okay, I'll drink it, just stop!" He didn't stop drinking but now there was no pain, just a soothing feeling. I heard his drinks in my ear. I tilted my head farther back to give him more access as my hand went into his hair. He stopped drinking shortly after, pulling away. My blood stained his full lips. His eyes were back to his ice blue color and his teeth weren't as sharp anymore. He licked the blood off his lips quickly. He looked down at his bloody wrist, the wound healing. He got off me, leaning against the bed's headboard. I sat up and crawled between his long legs. He didn't look at me, just had a pained frozen look on his face. I slid my hand under his shirt and lightly grazed his abs with my fingertips. He still didn't move. "Scourge," I murmured. His eyes flicked to my bloody neck, regret filling them. I put my hand on the wound. He blinked, looking down. I crawled closer, putting my head on his chest. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

"I could've killed you," he said coldly.

"But you didn't."

"I almost did. If it weren't for you snapping me out of it. You can't be so stubborn. My bad sides will kill you."

"I'm sorry. I should've just obeyed."

"Yea, then things would've gone smoother. But I shouldn't have forced you to drink it in the first place. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I understand that it's for my own good. Well now I do."

"You do or is it because I'll bite you again?"

"The second thing." He sighed.

"Sorry again for that. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's okay. Now give me your wrist before I piss you off again." He didn't chuckle, just bit his wrist and put it out to me. I grabbed his forearm and put his wrist up to my lips. His blood didn't taste that bad. Tasted like a strawberry alcohol drink. We sat in silence as I drank, the only noise being the faint sound of my small gulps. He must've been really mad at me. I stopped drinking once I felt I'd had enough. He looked down at me.

"Are you hungry," he asked. I nodded. "Okay, I'll go get something. And I'll go get something to wrap up your neck too. Stay here." I looked down as I slid away from him so he could get up. I grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around myself. I heard him sigh. He pecked a kiss at my forehead softly. "I love you," he murmured against my skin. I looked up into his eyes. Those beautiful eyes.

"I love you too," I whispered back. He smirked and pressed his lips against mine. I kissed him back, letting our lips and tongues battle each other. He pushed me down onto the bed, our bodies pressed up against each other. I let his hands rub my thighs as he let my hands scratch his abs and back. He started sucking on my bottom lip, his tongue running across it. He pulled away and started sucking on my neck, getting all the blood off it. "I don't think I'm that hungry anymore," I said, panting. He put his lips to my ear.

"I didn't want our first time to be like this."

"Well I'm not stopping now," I said, grabbing his hair and putting his lips back on mine.

X

I felt him sniff my neck softly. I struggled to keep my eyes open. I was so tired. 5 rounds. I think even immortality has its limits. I ran my thumb over a part of his chest that had my name written in black cursive with a heart next to it. Knowing he'd gotten a tattoo of my name right over his heart made my own melt. I kissed the tattoo softly, snuggling deeper into his chest. "You can go to sleep baby," he whispered softly in my ear.

"Maybe I don't wanna go to sleep," I whispered back into his chest. Lying here with him, our bodies exposed, in his arms was the best place I wanted to be and I wasn't going to lose consciousness while in it. He chuckled.

"Are you always this stubborn?"

"Yea." He chuckled again, kissing my ear softly. My stomach growled.

"Hungry?"

"Yea."

"Alright, I'll go get something," he said, moving away.

"No," I said, hugging him tighter.

"I'm not going to let you starve."

"Just call for delivery."

"Alright," he said, grabbing my cell phone from off the night stand. "What do you wanna eat?"

"What do people usually eat after losing their virginity?" He shrugged. "Pizza with cheesy breadsticks."

"What kind of pizza?"

"Extra cheese with pepperoni. If that's okay with you."

"Sounds good." He dialed the number and started talking in Spanish. I started sucking on his neck. A smirk went upon his lips though his voice stayed cool. He hung up and put my phone back on the nightstand. I didn't stop sucking on his neck. He tasted so good. "You're gonna make a hickey babe," he said, running a hand through my hair.

"So?" He chuckled. I pulled away from his neck, leaning my head back against his chest. He started stroking my hair. "You're gonna put me to sleep," I whined.

"I can sense that you're tired so it'll probably be good for you to rest."

"Aren't you tired too?"

"A little but I'll sleep later." I pulled away a little to look up at him.

"Is that an immortal thing? To just be tired without feeling the need to sleep?"

"Yep."

"Then how come-"

"You're not fully immortal yet. You still have some human qualities. When we bond then you'll be fully immortal."

"What kind?" He shrugged.

"Probably just a living thing that can't die. There are your powers but other than that you should be fine."

"So I won't be a vampire or anything?" He shook his head. "Then how come you are?"

"I got killed by a werewolf and was a ghost when a vampire saved me so I got all three powers when he made me immortal."

"Oh. Do you still live with that vampire?"

"Yea, I call him my 'dad' nowadays. He's more the father figure than my real father ever was."

"Your family is…"

"Yea. My sister was murdered, my other siblings died naturally, my mother had cancer, and my father drank himself till he couldn't breathe."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"When were you born?"

"A long while ago. Don't worry about that, okay?"

"Okay. Um how'd you get killed by a werewolf?"

"My dad ran a gang and we got into a fight with this werewolf pack and this one dude killed me when he phased." I shuddered.

"Oh."

"Anything else you'd like to know?"

"Well when I was unconscious, I saw you with this girl named Vanessa." His eyes flashed with hatred at the name. "Who was she?"

"Your bitch of an ancestor. She was the Princess of London. My mission was to keep her safe since she was destined to have a descendant who would be the Immortal Princess. I was a guard in her castle since my father helped weave me in, well her personal guard. I escorted her to parties, plays, even to her own dining hall. It was that dangerous back then. A lot of people wanted to kill her but I had yet to understand why. You see, my father didn't exactly tell me why I was to keep her safe only that I had to."

"Why did people want to kill her?"

"The same reason people want to kill you. Power. Right now there is a war between all immortals alike. They don't want a Princess to tell them what to do or how to live. They want to do what they want as they have been for the past three centuries. The first Princess we had was very powerful but they overthrew her easily. There were more after that but everyone died more brutally than the last. Vanessa was our only hope that the last Princess would come. As prophecy states, the last Princess is the one who will bring final order to everything. But your grandmother was very reckless. She did what she wanted no matter who tried to control her. When my father and I told her what she was meant for, she immediately tried to reverse it. She wanted to bond with me. One night, she forced me into a bonding ceremony and was made immortal but she was already pregnant with her fiancé. She had her baby and ran away. I've ran into her frequently since then but she's gone fully evil. She thinks she can kill me but she knows she can't."

"Because you're immortal?" He nodded.

"She's just as stubborn as you," he said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes. His smirk dropped, his eyes turning serious. "But that's why I need to bond with you quickly. Word will spread quickly of your existence. My father and I aren't the only good people on this island but there are many others who want you dead as well."

"But you said the Immortal Princesses were killed."

"Yes, before they were made immortal. The first one was locked into a cell and is tortured every day." I shuddered. "But I won't let them hurt you," he said, putting his hand on my cheek. "I'd risk my own existence for you, Rosalinda." I put my hand on top of his on my cheek and brought it to my lips, kissing it softly.

"As I'd risk my life for you." He smiled softly, pecking a kiss at my forehead. I heard the doorbell ring. He slipped out the bed and slipped his clothes back on. As he went downstairs and paid for the food, I slipped on a black tank, black mesh shorts and slipped on some black socks. I pulled my curly messed up hair into a ponytail before going downstairs. Scourge was in the kitchen, talking on the phone.

"_Vale a Papá, gracias por la información,_" he said before hanging up. I wrapped my arms around him.

"Everything okay?"

"Yea, just got a new housemate."

"Who?"

"Amy. Turns out Sonic's on the bad side after all. She owes me twenty bucks." I giggled. "And you're staying with us too," he said, pecking a kiss at my nose.

"I can stay here, I mean-"

"It's not safe here."

"Oh."

"Eat. We'll leave when we're finished."

"Okay," I said going to the pizza box. I took out four slices and took five breadsticks before getting a small bottle of soda. Scourge had his mouth hanging open. "What? Never seen a girl eat before," I asked, walking into to the dining room. He laughed.

"You're just so-"

"I'm not skinny, so don't say that. I actually consider myself to be fat since I actually eat three meals a day and I eat what I want." He pecked a kiss at the side of my head as he came in with his food.

"You're not fat, babe."

"I'm average, put it that way. Besides you came so early this morning, I didn't even eat breakfast so I'm starving." He chuckled.

"Then eat away."

**Yay, sum backround info :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. I'm Really Getting Tired of This Shit

**Scourge, Rosy and Amy belong to Sega.**

**Ch. 7 I'm Getting Tired of This Shit**

"Rosy," Amy exclaimed, grabbing me into a tight hug.

"Hey Amy," I said, hugging her back. She started bouncing up and down.

"I'm so happy you're okay and that Sonic didn't recognize you. Whew, that would've been messy."

"Yea, sorry about what happened with him."

"He's a dick! To think I was actually falling in love with him!" She huffed, sitting down on the couch. I sat down next to her.

"There'll be other guys." She shrugged.

"Yea. Besides, we got into a bad fight anyway."

"Like verbal right?"

"Nope."

"Oh."

"So I heard you and Scourge got into a physical fight too."

"Yea, but we're fine now."

"That's good. Did you beat him up?"

"Well I choked the shit out of him, does that count?" She giggled.

"Hell yes!"

"Whatever, now give me my twenty bucks," Scourge said, walking into the room. Amy took a two ten dollar bills out her pocket. Scourge snatched it out her hand playfully. She rolled her eyes.

"You're welcome."

"Yea whatever." Amy huffed, crossing her arms.

"How do you love him," she asked. I opened my mouth to ask how she knew that. "I have the power to read and influence people's feelings. And wow, you two love each other a lot." I smiled sheepishly. Scourge plopped down next to me.

"Oh shutup Amy," he told her.

"Hey, just because your soul mate's right here does not mean I cannot get her to help me beat your ass." He rolled his eyes.

"I gotta go anyway." He pecked a kiss at my lips. "I'll be back by the time you go to sleep. Amy knows which room is mine so just go in there, okay?" I nodded.

"Be careful."

"Alright. I love you."

"I love you too," I said, kissing him softly.

"Awww," Amy gushed. Scourge threw a pillow at her as he got up. He walked out the room and I soon heard the front door close. "Seriously, how do you love him?" I giggled.

"Fate's a bitch."

X

I awoke to feel an arm around me. I turned over and pushed him away by his chest. "Morning baby," he said, pecking a kiss at my forehead.

"Morning asshole," I said, opening my eyes and letting them make contact with his icy blue ones.

"You really like playing hard to get, don't you," he said, moving closer to me.

"No, I'm just tired and you woke me up."

"Mmm," his lips against mine. "You're so cute when you're cranky." I smiled.

"You're hot all the time." He smirked

"Am I?" I let our kisses deepen and let my hands run across his bare chest and abs. I pulled away after a while.

"We should get up," I said, kicking out the covers. He grabbed my bare thigh, hitching it around his waist.

"It's like 5 A.M. It's too early. Just relax."

"You already woke me up."

"Too bad." I rolled my eyes, snuggling up against him. He pulled the covers back over my body before letting his hand rub my thigh. I traced the tattoo of my name with my finger.

"When'd you get this," I asked.

"After I took you home the first time we hung out at the beach."

"Did it hurt?"

"Not to me."

"Oh."

"Go to sleep." I swatted his chest.

"Why are you always telling me to go to sleep?"

"Because I want you to get some rest."

"Why," I whined.

"You're still weak."

"I feel fine."

"Your powers are still weak. I need you to bond with me as soon as possible."

"Didn't you bond with my ancestor?"

"Somewhat. She basically took some of my power to turn herself immortal so we have no connection."

"What is bonding?"

"It's a wedding under its own circumstances, like I said before."

"But like what does it do?"

"We can hear each other's brief thoughts; feel what the other's feeling, etc."

"That wasn't a full description."

"I don't know how to explain it. My dad bonded with this girl once and he told me about some of the things."

"Why not all?"

"She betrayed him. Now she's on the dark side."

"So it's like demons and angels?"

"We're all demons," he said coldly. I shuddered against him as his grip on my thigh tightened. "It's just that some of us want to do what's right and live in peace."

"You seem angry about all of this."

"I am. Some immortals aren't meant to live forever but when the rule in the universe changed, all Hell broke loose."

"Were you ever…you know…evil?" I asked weakly, looking up at him. His eyes met mine for a second before flicking away.

"I am," he said, his voice a cold whisper.

"Since when?"

"Since I was born."

"You're not evil Scourge."

"Then tell me why the first time I met you, hell the first time I saw you: I wanted to snap your little neck like a twig and taste your warm blood? Tell me why I couldn't stop when I bit you yesterday? Tell me why I hurt you when I swore not to," he snapped, looking down at me. His eyes were getting red again.

"I can only explain about yesterday. You only did that because I pissed you off."

"What about when I wanted to kill you?"

"That doesn't matter."

"It does matter!" I backed away a little. He sighed, looking away.

"No it doesn't. I love you and that's all that matters."

"I've been planning to kill you all along! How do you not see it," he snapped, letting me go and standing up. He tugged on a shirt and stepped into a pair of high tops.

"Scourge," I said, getting up and grabbing his arm before he could make it out the door.

"Get off me," he said coldly, not looking at me.

"Just stay okay, just for a little while."

"No. If I stay any longer, I'll probably drink more of your blood then I did last time." I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pressed him against the wall, surprising myself at my strength.

"Drink my blood then. I drink yours, you drink mine. Deal?" He pushed me off him. I landed on the floor just as I heard the front door slam shut. Amy rushed into my room.

"Are you okay," she asked, running up to me. She helped me up.

"Yea, I'm fine. Thank you." She sighed.

"You shouldn't dig deep with him. He'll go nuts in a second."

"Yea, but I think I'm the one pissing him off. I just had to ask," I said, shaking my head as I sat on the bed. Amy perched down next to me.

"You have a right to know."

"How long have you known Scourge?"

"A few hundred years."

"Oh. Wow. Before I ask more about him, how'd you become immortal?"

"Fell in love with Sonic, he bonded with me. But he was using me for evil back then. I'd thought he'd changed but turns out not…" I put my hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." She smiled.

"It's okay. Still got forever to find another guy." I smiled.

"You do."

"So back to Scourge…"

"Well, have you ever liked him?" Her face scrunched up in disgust, making me laugh.

"No! EW! Even when I was a mortal and every other girl thought he was hot: I was like ew! No offense to you."

"It's fine. But um, is he really…evil?"

"All of us are evil in one way or another. Him and Sonic used to be the baddest of the bad of the immortals."

"Really?" She nodded.

"Scourge was brought brutally into this life, as you know but he was always evil. Him and Sonic actually grew up together when they were mortals and both were changed coincidently. Scourge used to always brag about the mortals he killed, the joy it brought to taste their blood, to beat and suck the life out of them." I shuddered as she did. "I'm not exactly sure what his plans were for you but I was hoping you'd stay away from him. I noticed you right off the back since I'd memorized the stories and prophecies. When I saw how fragile you are, I couldn't help but worry when I'd heard you guys' feelings."

"Hey, how am I fragile," I asked, smirking. She smiled.

"Your skin and bones right now can break easily at our touch."

"Oh. So what'd you read about our feelings?" Her smile dropped. My smirk disappeared as well.

"You were flustered at first, kind of nervous throughout the whole time as well but there was a flame of a crush in your soul. That bothered me since I didn't know if he was using compulsion or not. He tried a few times but to no success, thank God. But his feelings were filled with bloodlust, lust itself, and pride."

"What'd you think he was gonna do to me?"

"Rape you, then drink some of your blood then probably torture you to death." I shuddered. "But he didn't do that. After he looked at you, something new broke through. It was this feeling of love. Something I'd never seen in him. The bloodlust was still there but it was very small. It eventually grew as did everything else evil in him."

"So all those times he had me alone…"

"Sonic and I watched him when he was with you. He knew exactly who you were but he was neutral about whether the Last Princess lived or not. IF she did die, then he wanted to be the one to kill her. He did try to kill you a few times."

"Like when?"

"When he hugged you, he was planning on choking you to death. When he pinned you, he wanted to bite you and suck all your blood out your body. Then with the motorcycle, pushing you into the waves, trying to get you alone at the party. Those almost kisses were the worst."

"Why?"

"He was going to send a torture wave through you." I shuddered. "When you invited him inside your house, he contemplated on killing your family in front of you before killing you slowly. But he chose not to."

"Why?"

"He didn't want to admit it to himself but he was falling in love with you. He couldn't kill you if he tried." My heart fluttered with joy. I heard the front door open. "I'll go and let you guys talk, okay?" I nodded.

"Thanks for everything."

"No prob. I can tell we're going to be like sisters," she said, giving me a hug and a perky smile before walking out the room, passing Scourge who pushed her on the floor. She swore at him as he closed the door. I waved at him. He stared at me, a glare forming on his face. I stood up, intertwining my hands nervously.

"You okay," I asked. He leaned against the wall, crossing his arms, ignoring my question. I looked down. "Me and Amy talked." Silence. "She told me about everything…" I felt his eyes burn daggers at me. "But I love you anyway. I know how stupid I sound but I do. Nothing will change that." I looked up at him to see him still staring at me, a deadly glare on his face now. "You can say you love me too now," I said, forcing a smile. He was scaring me, honestly. "You tired?" He didn't answer, just looked away. I sighed, turning. I felt his arm wrap around me and his hand go over my mouth. I tried to scream but my voice was muffled by his hand. I started kicking my feet but his grip got tighter, hurting me.

"Shh, shh, baby it's okay. I won't hurt you as long as you cooperate," he whispered in my ear.

"No, let me go," I said under his hand but it came out incomprehensible. I started wiggling, twirling around. His arm moved up to wrap around my neck, stopping my breathing. He took his hand off my mouth and I found now my lips were locked together. He held his wrist, cupping my neck tighter. I sank down onto the floor as my breaths stopped coming. He sank down with me, sitting on the floor as he continued to choke the life out of me.

"Like I said before, bonding is a wedding under its own circumstances. But a wedding is nothing but vows in a sacred place. So you and I: we're going to make a couple vows of our own," he whispered in my ear, his voice cold but taunting. It scared me. "Nod your head if you'll cooperate on your own." I shook my head, stomping my feet. "No?" He moved his one hand down to over my one rib. "Need me to break this?" I shook my head, tears starting to fall out my eyes from the pain. "Will you cooperate?" I nodded reluctantly. He let me go, pushing me onto the ground. He got up and went into the closet. He pulled out a pink strapless mini dress with blood red ribbons that were criss cross on the front, held the dress together in the back like an old times dress, and waved through the skirt. He threw it at me. "Get dressed." I grabbed the dress and went into his bathroom. I closed the door behind me. There were no windows in here so there was no way to escape. He knew that. I changed into the dress that looked pretty nice on me. I straightened my hair and put on a little makeup, trying to stop my tears. I needed to play the part. He's my soul mate. He may be a crazy blood lusting immortal but he's still my only true love. I walked out the bathroom to see him straightening his white button up shirt that had sleeves that went to his elbows, black jeans and black sneakers. His hair was still messy but it looked as if he'd ran a brush through it at least once. I stepped into the blood red high heels in the corner before turning to him. He looked to me and smirked. "Don't you look beautiful," he said, his voice back to normal. I blushed.

"Um yea." He grabbed my hand.

"Let's go. The faster we bond, the faster everything will be over."

"Everything? What is everything?"

"A lot of stuff, babe."

"Like what? I'm not cooperating unless you tell me."

"Do I need to put another lip lock spell on you?"

"No. I just want to know."

"I'll explain when everything's over."

"Explain now."

"No."

"Why?" He pulled me close, holding my side so tight it brought tears to the rims of my eyes.

"I said I'll explain later. You already said you'd cooperate so if you back down now, you're only going to make things harder on yourself." I shuddered as his grip tightened.

"Fine," I said reluctantly.

"Good girl. Now, let's go."

**Whoa, that's a turn. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Damn This Asshole

**Scourge, Rosy, Amy and Fiona all belong to Sega. Btw this is a long chap.**

**Ch. 8 Damn This Asshole**

"Scourge get me down from here," I yelled. He had me tied to the ceiling, tying the rope to my wrists, leaving me tangling. My feet were a few inches away from the ground but I didn't like it one bit. He ignored my question as he lit more candles. I started struggling to get down.

"You're wasting energy," he said robotically.

"So? I want to get down!"

"I'll get you down when I'm finished."

"Well can you hurry up, this hurts!" He looked over at me.

"Sorry baby, but I'm not risking you running away or me messing this shit up. We only get to bond once. I want this to be special." I blushed.

"Really?" He nodded.

"Of course. I want everything to be special for you." I blushed harder as I looked away. My eyes studied the strange paintings on the cave walls.

"Where are we?"

"My sister and I found this place when I was a mortal. It meant something to us. We buried her here. Now, it's going to be our sacred place." I looked at him.

"So your sister's a ghost?"

"No. She's in Heaven. She's already happy and I'm not going to drag her in the middle of this life."

"Oh." He came up to me, biting his wrist. I drank his blood obediently, not wanting to make him mad again. Since I was still mortal, he can kill me easily. Just as Amy said. I didn't think it'd be that easy but when he threatened to break my rib. That proved all the difference. He pulled his wrist away and untied my wrists, catching me before I could fall on my face. His hands on my hips sent the memory of the day before. The day I gave myself up to him. How could I be so vulnerable? How could he make me so weak? His lips went to my neck, kissing my weak spot softly. I moaned quietly. I wanted to feel his tongue meet my skin but instead I felt his teeth. I shuddered. "Scourge," I said, trying to push him away. His grip on my hips tightened.

"Just calm down. This won't hurt like the last time, I promise." I sighed but extended my neck. His teeth pierced my neck softly but it didn't hurt that much. It was just a small pinch. When he drank, it sent waves of pleasure in me. I let my eyes close and my body sink against him. This all felt so good. I let him drink for a while until my eyes shot open in realization. I kneed him in the spot it hurt most. He swore, pulling away. I ran away from him. He had tried to kill me! That asshole! To think that I had trusted him! I let my tears fall as I ran out the cave into the nearest woods. I immediately checked the skirt, looking for a pocket with a phone. I wanted to slap myself for being so stupid. Why would Scourge let me have a phone, much less put pockets in this dress? I leaned against a tree and sank down, burying my head in my knees. I hugged my legs, pulling them closer to me from the wind's cold breeze. "Rosy," I heard him say. I shuddered at his voice. It was too soft. I heard him sit down next to me. "Baby?"

"Why? Why'd you," I choked through my tears.

"It's a part of the ritual."

"Part of the ritual my ass!"

"I'm serious. I don't want to hurt you."

"You already did!" I peeked up at him to see he looked frustrated.

"Think what you want. I'm tired of being patient with you."

"Is this all some big game to you?"

"No."

"Then why keep hurting me like this?"

"I'm not meaning to, Princess."

"Why don't you want to? Apparently when you first met me, you wanted to rip my guts out!"

"When I first met you, I wanted to snap your pretty little neck after sucking almost all your sweet blood out your neck and you having a horrible virginity loss." He said with an evil smirk. I shuddered, more tears falling. His smirk then fell. "But when I got to know you…I couldn't do it. Even now, I couldn't kill you even if I tried."

"Really," I asked, looking over at him as I pulled my head up.

"Yea, really. I didn't want to tell you this way but I…I think I'm in love with you." I blushed deeply. His eyes went cautious as he leaned closer to me. I closed my eyes, pursing my lips. I heard him chuckle evilly before feeling a hard fist at the side of my head.

X

_My head hurts like Hell_. That was my first thought as I awoke. I opened my eyes to see I was back in his room. I was dressed in one of his t shirts that was giant on me and a pair of my fleece pajama shorts. I tried to move but my body felt so weak. It didn't help that my head was pounding in pain. I opened my mouth and tried to say something but I couldn't find my voice. It was as if I had no voice at all. I heard footsteps come to the door. I let my hearing senses take over to hear the voices. "Let me see her," I heard a soft girl voice say. Amy.

"Go to Hell," a dark guy's voice said. Scourge.

"Only if I drag you there with me. Now let me see her. She could be dying!"

"She's not. Don't you hear her pulse?"

"Well she's in pain! And she's heartbroken! How could you do this to her?"

"The same way Sonic did it to you." I heard her gasp in hurt. "Now, leave me alone," he said as I heard the door open. I closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep. I heard a thud and footsteps run to the bed.

"Rosy, Rosy? Are you okay," I heard Amy's voice say as I felt her hand on my forehead. I opened my eyes to look at her sweet face. I tried to shake my head but I couldn't even do that. Amy turned toward Scourge who was glaring at her. "Take the spell off her!"

"No."

"Yes! Do it now before I rip your head off!"

"I'd love to see you try."

"Amy," I murmured, finding my voice. IT hurt to talk but I needed to communicate some time- and make sure they didn't try to kill each other. She quickly looked at me.

"Are you okay?"

"My head."

"I know. Blame Scourge the Ass over there." I looked down.

"And I can't move."

"Again, blame him." She looked at him. "Take the spell off her."

"It's numbing her body. If I take it off, she'll be pain," he said.

"Stop lying and take it off." He rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He nodded his head and I could move again. I sat up, putting a hand to my head.

"Ow," I said, my voice normal and my burning throat gone.

"Yea, I'll go get some ice," Amy said, getting up. "Get out," she told Scourge.

"No. She's my girlfriend. I'll stay with her when I wanna be with her," he said.

"Your girlfriend huh? You sure don't treat her like she is."

"Whatever. Just go get the ice for my babe, will ya?" She rolled her eyes as she walked out the room. He shut the door behind her, locking it. I whimpered in my mind. He looked over at me. "I'm afraid we didn't get to finish last night," he said, stalking over to me.

"Scourge, leave me alone! I don't want to bond with you," I yelled, it hurting my head. He smirked.

"Sure you don't." He plopped down next to me on the bed, wrapping an arm around my waist. He pecked kisses up my jaw to my ear. "But we already did." My breath got hitched in my throat.

"What?" He chuckled.

"We're bonded."

"You're lying." He shook his head. He licked the bite marks on my neck. It sent pleasure and fear through me. He grabbed my arm and showed me my wrist. It had his name written on it. It was engraved into my skin. He showed me his wrist. My name was engraved in his. _See, babe, things could've gone easier if you cooperated_ his voice said in my head. I shuddered from it. I felt his pleasure of my fear. I felt it strongly too. He really wasn't lying. We were bonded.

"And now you're immortal," he said against my neck.

"You're a monster!"

"I love you too." My heart fluttered.

"That was a lie!"

"I needed a distraction, alright. You weren't going to cooperate on free will. Well knocking you out seemed like the best thing at the time."

"But do you really love me," I asked, looking at him. I had pulled away so he could look me in the eyes. I felt his feelings feel dull and guilty. "You don't." More guilt overset his feelings. "Even after everything we'd been through? You don't love me?"

"No," he said boldly, his voice emotionless. I felt a tear fall out my eye. He tried to wipe it away but I slapped his hand down. I got out his arms, off the bed and went into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind me. I let my tears fall. He didn't love me! I loved him but he didn't love me! I looked in the mirror to see my red irises, my now long curly darker pink hair, my wide childlike eyes that now had perfect eyelashes, my perfectly arched and plucked eyebrows, my plump red lips, my naturally blushed cheeks, my high cheekbones, and even my now perfectly straight teeth. Even my body was transformed into one of that belonged to a really curvy model. Immortality changed me. I didn't look like who I was inside before but now it's farther from it. I watched myself cry, just trying to keep telling myself that I'd get over him. I kept reading his feelings and thoughts though. He was still in the room, just being awfully quiet. He had contemplated coming in a few times but he decided that it was best for me to be alone. He was probably reading my thoughts too. Seeing what I was thinking. I took a deep breath, wiped the remainders of my tears and walked out the bathroom. I went to the closet to grab some clothes, ignoring him. I settled on a BVB shirt and a pair of black shorts. I changed in front of him, not caring. He was my 'husband' now and besides, he's already seen me naked so I didn't see any shame in it. I slipped on a pair of black Ed Hardy's with the tiger on them before going to the vanity dresser. I brushed my hair until it was presentable. He watched me the whole time.

"Do you want something," I asked.

"I just…" I turned to look at him.

"You just what? You already broke my heart, turned me immortal and bonded with me. What more do you wanna do?"

"I want to kiss you."

"Why?"

"Look, I may not be in love with you right now but I have a lot more time and now so do you so it'll take a little longer. Especially since the last girl I dated broke my heart really bad," he said, standing up and walking toward me.

"Why are you always lying to me?"

"I'm not lying, Princess."

"Don't call me that!"

"_Lo siento_," he said softly. He hadn't spoken in Spanish in a while so the words surprised me for a second.

"Whatever." I tried to walk away but he grabbed me by my hips and pulled me against him.

"Rosy, I don't want us to be like this."

"Then what do you want us to be like?"

"Promise you won't hit me?"

"Can't promise but I'll try." He sighed before kissing me. As an immortal, all my feelings were amped. My love and desire for him especially. I didn't want to kiss him back but I needed to. I had to. My emotions forced me to kiss him back. To wrap my arms around his neck. To wrap my now perfectly toned legs around his waist. To let his tongue enter my mouth so our tongues could battle. To actually enjoy the way his hands were rubbing my body. I hated this overpowerment. Especially since it was my emotions that were doing it. It made me angry. The anger made me kiss him roughly, our kisses getting sloppy. He walked back over to the bed. He laid me down, pulling away to rip off my shirt. I grabbed his hair and pulled him onto me. He grunted in pain but smirked. I rolled so I was on top of him. His hands tried to cup my face but I pushed them down.

"Babe," he said.

"Say you love me." His smirk faded.

"Baby-"

"Say it," I yelled, my hands cupping around his neck. He looked surprised but only smirked at this. He knew it was only a threat. That I didn't really have the strength to hurt him. Stupid emotions. He sat up, pressing his body against mine. He ran his thumb over my red lips.

"See little girl, with bonding: you can't kill the one you bonded now. You had thoughts of my blood on your hands. Yes, I saw it. But I can't die nor can you hurt me because you're too desperately in love with me." I glared at him though I knew every word was true.

"If I could hate you, I would."

"I know. But you're too in love. It's quite cute actually."

"Whatever," I said, crossing my arms.

"You know, if I could love you, I would."

"Excuse me?"

"If I could make myself fall in love faster with than I would. I already love everything about you and everything that makes you who you are but my emotions won't let it all sink through."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"Read my feelings." I did feel the love in him but it was very small but very powerful at the same time. I sighed, leaning my head into his neck. He fell onto his back, me on top of him. His hand rubbed my back softly, his hand repeatedly bumping against my bra. I licked his neck softly. He chuckled, rolling over so that he was on me. He started sucking roughly on my neck. I pushed him off me onto the floor. I grabbed my shirt and slipped it back on. He stood up and glared playfully at me. He pounced at me but I grabbed his arms.

"We can 'fight' later," I said before kissing his lips. "Right now, I have to go tell Amy you didn't kill me." He chuckled, following me out the door.

X

"Hello Rosalinda," Scourge's 'dad' said to me, shaking my hand. "So nice to finally meet you." His voice was dark and mysterious but also soft and kind at the same time. It was cool.

"Same here, Mr. Damien." Damien had jet black hair, piercing burgundy eyes, a strong jaw, perfect white teeth, a slim but muscular build and a tall frame. He was intimidating but good looking. Plus the fact that his physical age was only 24.

"So you and Scourge have bonded, I see."

"Yea, last night, I think." Scourge chuckled from the couch.

"Three days ago," he yelled. Damien chuckled.

"Well I am glad he has found you, Rosy. I'm also glad that he didn't kill you."

"Yea, me too. So now that I'm immortal, what's next?"

"We need to get you to your rightful place _safely_," his eyes flicked to Scourge who walked up next to me as he said so.

"Come on, dad, like I would let my babe get hurt," he said, throwing an arm over my shoulder.

_Oh sure you wouldn't_, I sent the thought to him. He rolled his eyes.

"I know you won't but I'm just reminding you not to do anything drastic to her."

"Like what?" He shrugged.

"Make her weak." Scourge smirked, looking down at me.

"I already do that." I scowled at him. These few hours, he's really been annoying the hell out of me. But it only made me love him more. His dad rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. We'll leave in a month," he said before walking out. I sat down, starting to play with my perfectly manicured nails. He wrapped his arms around my neck, his head leaning on mine. I felt him peck a kiss at my hair. I bit my lip as blush grew on my cheeks.

"Where are you guys going to take me," I asked.

"To your castle."

"Castle?"

"Mhm."

"You mean my house?"

"No. There's a castle that we have to take you to."

"Oh."

"Are you tired?"

"A little."

"You should get some rest."

"You and telling me to go to sleep. Sheesh!" He chuckled.

"Don't 'sheesh' me."

"I will 'sheesh' you when I want to 'sheesh' you."

"Sheesh!"

"Don't steal my word!" He chuckled, turning me around in my chair. He kissed me softly for a moment before looking into my eyes. His emotions grew sorrowful. "What's wrong?"

"You need some blood." He bit his wrist.

"Scourge-" I started before the smell hit my nose. The smell was ravishing, bittersweet like sour candy, and mouthwatering. He chuckled.

"Yea, see so much easy when you're an immortal. Now come on," he said, walking out the room. I reluctantly followed him up to his room. He closed the door behind me before ripping off his shirt. My new omniscient eyes scoured his abs, them suddenly looking even better than before. He grabbed my shirt and flung me against him. I blushed softly. He wrapped his healthy arm around my waist while he put his wounded wrist to my lips. I drank his sweet addicting blood. Ugh, stupid immortal cravings. He pulled his wrist away after a while. I was about to protest but he bit my neck. I moaned, throwing my head back as he started to drink softly.

"Is this immortal sex or something," I joked. He chuckled against my neck, backing us up. He pushed me onto the bed before ripping my shirt off.

"No. Drinking is just very sensual," he said, crawling onto me slowly. I smirked, pushing him away from me. I crawled onto him very slowly. So slow that he actually growled from his impatience and grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled me onto him. I smirked as I pushed his hands off me.

"Whoa there boy, slow down," I purred. He raised a sly eyebrow.

"Slow down? I don't think so," he said, going to bite my neck lightly. I moaned. I pulled his head up so that I could kiss him. His hands started to massage my chest softly. I whimpered into his mouth. He hadn't done that much our first time. He pulled away. "Don't be scared of me. I just want to make love to you. Soft or hard, you call the shots." I looked into his truthful eyes.

"I want you to love me."

"Baby," he murmured.

"I know that it may be hard but you're already in love. Just let it out. Whoever that girl was who broke your heart, I am not her nor will I ever be. I love you. I love you more than I love anything else."

"I care for you strongly, Rosy, I do but-"

"You love me. Just say it."

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"I think that I'm still in love with that other girl." My heart broke again. This hurt more this time since my feelings were amped.

"You think what," I asked, biting my lip.

"Fiona, she was just…" A smile filled his lips as he looked away. "She was wonderful." It pained me to see such a joyful look on his face caused by the women his heart belonged to. And that wasn't me. I got off him silently, trying to stop my tears from falling. "Rosy," he said, his hand touching my shoulder. I shook it off.

"So then what am I to you? Some sex bunny that you'll play with and then drop," I snapped, looking up at him.

"No, Rosy-"

"Oh I understand, I'm the "Last Princess" and your choice was to either bond with me or kill me! Out of both those choices, I'd rather you have killed me when you had the chance!" He looked hurt.

"Rosy, I didn't want-"

"To kill me? Yes you did! All those times I thought that I could trust you, all those times I grew feelings for you, and all those times I wanted to kiss you: all mind tricks! What is this? A seduction game? If it is then you're a dang good player!" I let my tears fall. "I can't believe that I actually put my faith in you," I whispered, looking down.

"I can't believe you're so stupid," he said.

"Excuse me," I yelled, my head shooting up to look at him. He looked annoyed now.

"Mind tricks? Seduction games? How can you even put shit like that into your head? Of course, I planned it out that way and planned on following through with it but in the end I ended up falling for you and this is what I get?"

"You're such a liar!" I walked around him as I said this, picking out a jacket to put on. He tugged on a shirt as well. Yea, that'd be weird for us to argue with both our shirts off.

"Oh I'm a liar?"

"Yes you are! And you're an asshole!"

"Tell me things I don't already know! I know that I lie and cheat to get what I want but I never did that to you! I got you using honesty!"

"Did you? You never said a word about being immortal!"

"Because it was a secret! What do you expect me to do? Just go up to and say "Hey babe, I'm an immortal and you're my soul mate"? No, I wasn't going to do that!"

"It's funny how you still call us soul mates when it's pretty clear when we're not!"

"And what does that mean?"

"Oh I don't know, just the fact that you're in love with someone else!"

"If you knew, you'd understand!"

"I have only been in love once before you Scourge! And you wanna know how he is now?"

"What?"

"He's dead!" The anger in his face disappeared quickly as did mine. Just the thought of Antonio made me want to cry until my eyes dried up from loss of water. I turned my back to him as I let my tears fall. "He died protecting me," I choked between my tears. "They beat him and then shot him right in front of me. But then I learned that he was traitor to me. He had shed every secret I'd told him, every thought I'd let cross through my mind, every feeling I ever had. He lied and cheated to get me. To learn that half of it was just a bet. A stupid bet! But yet he still died for me. Around where I lived, the doctors could pull out what a person was thinking before he died. And wanna know what he was thinking?" I heard his thoughts nod. "He said 'at least I'm doing one good thing for that girl.' That's what he thought. Ever since then, I cut myself off from the world. Became a Goth, an emo, whatever you want to call it. But this only happened when I was in 8th grade. That short time ago. Meeting you here, I hoped you were different. Turns out not." I tried to walk out the room but he grabbed my arm. "Let me go," I yelled up at him, tears still streaming down my face. He shook his head. "Please," I said, dropping my voice to a lighter tone. He still shook his head. I let him wrap me up in his arms, pull me close. I let myself cry into his chest. I don't know why I was so vulnerable all the time. Especially around him. I didn't want to be. I never wanted to be vulnerable but turns out I always was and probably always will be. I heard the doorbell ring. I sighed, pulling away from Scourge, wiping the remainder of my tears away.

"Rosy, Scourge, Amy, we have visitors," I heard Damien yell up to us. I zipped up the black hoodie I had thrown on before walking downstairs, Scourge trailing behind me. I walked into the living room where there were three new people standing there. Two of them were males, the other a female. The oldest looking one had to be a physical age of 24, like Damien. He had dark brown hair, deep emerald eyes, bowtie lips, a muscular build and a tall frame. He reminded me of Damien, just in a different style. The other male looked about 17/18 with messy orange hair that fell slightly into his deep royal blue eyes, lightly tanned skin, full lips, tight but soft jaw, half muscular build and tall frame. The girl on the other hand was a little taller than me with freshly tanned skin, long auburn hair that fell into soft wild waves, full plump lips, arched eyebrows, blue eyes and a way curvier body than me. She was gorgeous, I had to admit. The girl looked over at us and smiled.

"Scourge," she exclaimed, her melodic voice holding a slight Hispanic accent. He chuckled from beside me, blush coming across his cheeks.

"Hey Fiona," he said. Oh, so this was the girl he was so madly in love with. Just damn great. She ran into his arms, halfway pushing me out the way though he was standing beside me. He laughed quietly, hugging her back. My heart burned even more in the Hell it was in. Hearing him talk about her hurt enough but to see them together…I think I was going to die. Damien flicked his burgundy eyes to me, pity filling them. He must've heard what was going on upstairs.

"Rosy, that as you can see is Fiona," he said. Fiona looked to me and smirked.

"So you're the last princess," she said, her voice sly. She looked me up and down. "Aren't you a bit…small to be the last one?" I growled under my breath.

"No," I growled. The older male cleared his throat.

"Hello, Princess, I am Richard," he said, his voice deep but also holding a melodic tone.

"And I'm Cody," the boy with the orange hair said with a smile. It was kind, soft, filled with his pearly whites.

"Nice to meet both of you," I said, smiling at them.

"The pleasure's all ours, Princess," Cody said, bowing as he took my hand. I blushed.

"Please, call me Rosy." His royal blue eyes looked up at me.

"As you insist," he said before kissing my hand. I blushed harder. This dude was bowing down to me and kissed my hand. Not to mention that he had royal blue eyes! I loved royal blue eyes!

"They're here to help care to you Rosy," Damien said.

"Yes, we were very happy to hear that you have arrived and been found by the good guys." The thought of Scourge trying to kill me popped into my head. _The good guys? Yea right!_

"And needless to say, we haven't been disappointed with you. To put up with him, you must be strong," Cody said, sending a devious smirk at Scourge. "But you are also very beautiful, Rosy."

"Yea, immortality does a lot for a gal." His face grew a little angered.

"You have bonded?"

"With me," Scourge said. His arms were wrapped tightly Fiona's waist. Fiona smirked up at him.

"Oh, so cheating now are we," she teased, running her fingers through his hair. He smirked back at her.

"Just doing what had to be done," he said. My heart shattered then. I bit my lip as Scourge suddenly looked over at me. I smiled at Cody.

"I'll be right back," I told him before going upstairs. I went into the bathroom and took deep breaths. _Just doing what had to be done_, his words rang into my head. I shook my head to myself. I heard a knock on the door.

"Rosy," I heard Cody's Australian accented voice come through.

"You can come in," I said. He opened the door but closed it behind him.

"Are you okay," he asked. I opened my mouth to ask the question. "Mind reader."

"Oh, that's cool." He shrugged, going to sit beside me on the floor.

"I know you love him."

"Love doesn't feel like this."

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely.

"So he and Fiona were going out this whole time huh?"

"Yea, they never broke up. The time she had to be away from him drove her insane, truly." I let out a heartless laugh.

"Yea, he didn't take it too well either."

"He must've if he got you to fall in love with him."

"He's a charmer, that's what he is. He made me fall in love only to break my heart. He said he cared for me when I gave myself up to him."

"You gave him your virginity?" I nodded.

"I regret it now but at the time, I had just found out and I loved him so much…" I took a deep breath so the tears wouldn't flow. "But then everything started spiraling out of control and now we're here. He told me that he was in love with his ex but I didn't know she wasn't really his ex."

"They broke up a few times but always got right back together. I'm sorry that things are turning out this way for you."

"It's okay. It's not your fault."

"A beautiful girl like you doesn't deserve heartbreak." I looked over at him. His eyes seemed truthful and sincere. Everything in him, I could tell was honesty. Sure he'd told a white lie or two but everything else he'd done in his lifetime was based on honesty. This was weird that I could see into his life briefly but it was a cool power. I blushed.

"I don't know what to say to that."

"Then don't say anything." I waited for him to lean in and kiss me but he stayed where he was.

"I won't kiss you until I know you fully. I already like you but I don't want to move too quickly." I smiled.

"Thank you." He smiled back.

"You're welcome."

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. There's The Ending I Was Looking For

**You know what characters belong to Sega. this is the last chap and then the epilogue is after this**

**Ch. 9 There's the Ending I was Looking For**

"Why?"

"Cause."

"Why?"

"Cause."

"That's not an answer!" He smiled, showing off his dimple.

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"Why?"

"Who?"

"What?"

"Where?"

"How?" We both laughed. Cody and I were sitting in the delivery basket of his pickup truck, talking and listening to his car's radio. He was really sweet and funny. Plus really cute. I was in a dark red tank top with a black jean no sleeved jacket, black jean shorts and a pair of black Ed Hardy's. He was wearing a white fitted tee with light wash jeans and white sneakers. "I win." He poked my arm.

"You wait, I'll come up with something."

"Yea okay." He laughed.

"_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass me by_

_'Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could _

_Just see you_

_Tonight_," he sang. I laughed.

"Sing it Cody!" He laughed, cautiously putting his arm over my shoulders.

"Only if I can sing it to you," he said smoothly. I blushed. Over the past two weeks that he's been here, he has been flirting with me but just playfully, not making things too serious. I liked that about him. I sleep in Amy's room now since apparently Scourge and Fiona occupy his room all night. But I wouldn't want to sleep in the same bed with him anymore anyway.

"Like that guy in 'White Chicks'?" He gasped.

"I love that movie!" I giggled.

"Me too. My brothers and I used to imitate that guy every time that song came on after we saw that." My heart felt sad. Though my brothers were annoying, I did miss them. Ray especially. He would've comforted me about everything. Whether he thought I was crazy or not, the hysterical sobbing would've been enough.

"I'm sorry about what happened to them," Cody said, his smile falling as he looked down.

"It's not your fault." I looked up as Scourge and Fiona walked out the mansion, hand in hand. They walked up to the truck.

"Cody, what are you doing," Fiona snapped.

"Singing. Got a problem," he said, rolling his eyes. It made me want to smile. He didn't like Fiona at all and the way he blew her off at times made me want to laugh my head off.

"Yes, now get your hands off the little bitch."

"Then get your little hairy hands out of Scourge's."

"No! He's my boyfriend."

"Yes, _your_ boyfriend. That means Rosy is a free woman." Fiona put her free hand on her hip.

"She's the Princess and if you don't get your hands off her then I will."

"What? Do you like her too?" He looked over at me, smiling. "See Rosy, told you you're beautiful. Everyone loves you." I laughed. He smiled wider, his eyes lighting up at my happiness. "Has anyone ever told you how beautiful your laugh is?" I blushed.

"No…"

"Well your laugh sounds like a melody only the strings of the harps of Heaven can play." I blushed harder. "And your voice is one of the Angels. The most beautiful angel ever." My cheeks were probably as red as my shirt now.

"Cody," Fiona yelled. He looked over her annoyed.

"What?" My eyes flicked to Scourge but he was staring at me. His emotions seemed…jealous. Seriously? So now he wants to act like he cares?

"It's not that way Rosy," he said. The other two broke out of their arguing to look between us.

"Well it sure feels like it. How about you go play with your little love toy and leave me alone," I snapped. He looked angered at this.

"How about you stop being a little bitch and get over it." Fiona smirked victoriously at me.

"Already have."

"Prove it then." I didn't even hesitate. Just grabbed Cody's hair, pulled his face toward mine and kissed him. He seemed surprised at first but he got into the kiss. His lips molded mine gently, smoothly…romantically. His kisses were slow and meaningful. I liked it. I pulled away after a few minutes to look at Scourge. He looked pissed off.

"Looks like you still haven't gotten over it."

"I have. Have you not heard about the fun me and Fiona have at night? It's much better than that little quick kiss you just did with Cody. And she is much better than you."

"It was my first time!"

"Big whoop!" Cody looked calm but also alarmed, his arm around my shoulders tightened in case he needed to get me out of here.

"Can't you two just go away," I said, turning away.

"Do we bother you?" His feelings were now angered.

"No, you're the thing that's bothering me," I said before getting out the basket and walking into the woods. I heard footsteps come after me. It was Cody. "I don't wanna talk about it," I said as his hand touched my back.

"Okay," he said softly. "I'm sorry you're going through this."

"It's not your fault so don't apologize." He looked down, shoving his hands in his pockets. I sighed.

"Come on, let's go get some ice cream," he said, smiling down at me.

"Okay," I said, forcing a smile upon my face.

X

"Ugh, this waiting is taking forever," Amy groaned. Me, her and Scourge were on a high cliff, waiting for news on what was going on with Cody's clan. Apparently, they had to fight some evil dudes or whatever. This all bored me too. I paced back and forth, secretly hoping Cody was okay. After I kissed him, even though it was to shove it in Scourge's face, I couldn't stop thinking about him. I wanted him to kiss me again. To hold my hands. To see the love filled within his deep blue eyes. I noticed Scourge watching me pace. I rolled my eyes mentally. He got the message and looked away. He better had. He has Fiona now. His girlfriend. Bleck, how it pained me to say that. They were so incompatible. I wonder if he's just using her for sex. Probably so.

"Amy can you go away for a minute," Scourge said. Amy put her hands on her hips.

"Why," she said.

"I need to talk to Rosy-"

"Whatever you have to say I'm sure-"

"Alone." Amy saw the desperate look in his eyes- fake or not- but bought it and walked away, giving me a hopeful look. I sighed mentally, leaning against a tree.

"What is so delicate that you had to make-" His lips were on mine by then. What the fuck! I pushed him off before socking him right in the jaw.

"_Ah mierda_," he yelled, holding his jaw.

"What the fuck is wrong with you," I yelled. He looked up at me.

"You are." There was a want, no a need in his eyes that I never saw before. The longing, the love. Everything I ever wanted him to feel for me. "Look, I made a big mistake by going back to Fiona. I don't feel the same about her anymore. Not when I compare her to you. She's not into heavy metal or creepy books or horror movies or is her favorite color black. I know that I may have broken your heart when I told you I wasn't in love with you but in all honesty, I was afraid. Fiona has backstabbed me so many times but she's all I ever had. The only girl I have ever loved. I didn't know how to let go. Then you came along and as soon as I compare you two, it's you that I want to be with not her." His feelings were pure and true. It made me feel sad. I felt the same way about him. Cody didn't compare to him either. Cody wasn't bad or reckless, didn't have a bad side, didn't have smart side remarks that would make me slap him upside his head, and he didn't have those ice blue eyes.

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm in love with you." My heart skipped a beat. "You're my soul mate and I was a fool to let you go before but now I swear whether you get with Cody or not to win your heart back no matter how long it takes."

"Who ever said you lost it?" He looked surprised but I grabbed his hair and put my lips on his. He kissed me back, wrapping his muscular arms around my waist, pulling my body against his. Our lips moved in complete sync, neither one of us missing a kiss or a move. We really were soul mates if our lips fit perfectly together as did our bodies when they're pressed together to mold each other. He was my only true love. It doesn't matter how fast it took for me to fall into Cupid's arrow or how many problems we've faced. He's always been there and I loved him for it. I loved everything about him as he loved everything about me. As long as I am living- Princess or not- he will always be my Prince Charming.

**So this chap was kinda "eh" but...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Epilogue

**_Rosy and Scourge belong to Sega. This is the final chap :)_**

**_Epilogue_**

"Princess, Princess," he whispered in my ear. I opened my eyes, the bright light immediately going in them. I groaned, snuggling deeper into his chest. "Time to get up, babe."

"Noo," I whined.

"Come on, A queen has to rule, doesn't she?"

"Not today." He chuckled, his lips at my ear.

"You said that yesterday," he said before letting his sharp teeth nibble on my ear.

"So? You still made me get up."

"Exactly." I looked up into his ice blue eyes. He smirked. "Morning beautiful." I blushed.

"Morning," I said, pecking his lips. He kissed me again, rougher this time, letting his tongue into my mouth. I let our tongues and lips battle as he rolled over onto me, his hands rubbing my exposed body from last night. I pulled away. "Okay, we have enough kids as it is." He rolled his eyes.

"Enough kids my ass. There's only five."

"Scourge, there are five of them." He shrugged.

"So? Besides, don't you want another girl?"

"I am fine with two thank you very much."

"Mmm," he said, kissing me again. I kissed him back for a little while before lightly pushing him off me and sitting up.

"Come on, let's get up before-"

"Mommy, daddy," our kids yelled, running into the room. I smiled as they jumped onto the bed. Daniel was the oldest who looked exactly like a younger version of Scourge. He was 10. Next was Natasha who had green and pink hair with Scourge's eyes. She's 9. Next is Raymond who's 8. He looks like a mixture of me and Scourge with his green curly hair and dark blue eyes. Then there's Alex who's 5 and has green hair with my dark green eyes. And last but not least is Maria who's only 2. Immortal children they are but we still count them by human age since they age slowly and will probably only grow to be about 20 or 21. Scourge and I have aged to be at least 25. But only because we had children.

"Time to get up," Raymond said, tugging to Scourge's arm.

"Tell that to your mother," he said, hopping out of bed.

"Haha, very funny," I said, hopping out of bed as well. I picked up Maria and held hands with Natasha as I walked into my closet. I got dressed in a simple little black dress and dressed my two little angels in some dresses too. To be honest, I hated the whole wearing dresses thing but oddly, my daughters loved it. I thought they were pretty damn adorable in their little poufy dresses. I walked them down to the dining hall for breakfast before going down to the throne room. Scourge was in a seat, looking over some files. I wrapped my arms around him from the back, pecking a kiss at his head.

"Hey babe," he said, not looking up at me.

"Hi. What cha lookin at?"

"Some weird police files. I don't know, Miles told me that the board wanted me to look at them. _Los pendejos estúpidos_." I giggled, taking a seat in his lap.

"You're so cute when you're snapping in Spanish." He raised an eyebrow. I smiled wider at him. "What?" He shook his head.

"You're just weird."

"Thanks babe, that means so much coming from you." He rolled his eyes, pecking my lips. "So what are we gonna do for anniversary?" He looked confused.

"Anniversary?"

"Yea, we've been dating for a hundred years now. I thought I told you this before."

"You did, but I just forgot."

"Oh, so you have no questions planned like oh I don't know, popping the question?"

"I hadn't thought about it actually."

"Really?" I was hurt. I've dealt with him for a hundred years, had his kids and let him be my Prince and yet he wasn't thinking about marrying me? That's harsh!

"Naw, it just hasn't crossed my mind. But since you brought up the anniversary, how about me and you have a little dinner together?"

"Sure," I said glumly. He pecked a kiss at my cheek.

"Kool." I hopped out his lap and walked out the doors. How do I love him?

X

I fixed my dress once more. Maria and Natasha were helping me get ready as well as Amy. Turns out they made me look girly but also kinda gothic. My hair was in soft curls but my eyes were outlines in black with black eye shadow that brought out my eyes, my lips were a soft red, and my cheeks had slight blush on them. My dress was black with a fitted jeweled top that fell out in a smooth but wavy satin at the bottom. The sides of the tops were out, exposing my own curved sides and the back had ribbons that pulled it together. Yes, I was showing a little bit of skin but it's not like Scourge hasn't seen most of it any other time. Throw in some black high heel ankle boots, some black bracelets an onyx heart necklace Scourge got for me and some black feathered earrings and I was looking hot. Why I even agreed to his invitation after hearing that he hadn't considered marrying me made me a little sad though. How long were we gonna keep up this 'dating' charade. I was going to be a hundred years old in immortal life soon and I was hoping to be married- to him. Even though I didn't age physically- which I'm not complaining about- I did age mentally. Every day, my mind widened its horizons and learned more things about the world I'm living in. Immortal and human. "You look pretty mommy," Maria said to me. I smiled, pecking a kiss at her forehead.

"Thank you pretty girl."

"Mommy, what are you guys gonna do?" Things your little mind shouldn't be thinking about right now or ever.

"I'm not sure. Hopefully something romantic." Amy scoffed.

"Yea, Scourge being romantic. That's good Rosy," she said, fluffing my hair. I laughed.

"I know right." There was a knock at the vanity room door.

"Alright, let my babe out now," Scourge's deep Spanish accented voice said through the door. Natasha giggled as she opened the door. Scourge was leaning against the frame in a white straight shirt, a black tux jacket with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, black jeans and black sneakers. I came into his view and his eyes lit up. "Hello beautiful," he said, his mouth hanging open but his voice still coming through smoothly. I shut his mouth for him.

"Careful there, I think a little drool was coming outta there." He chuckled.

"Sorry," he said, pulling out a black and pink rose. I smiled as I took the rose. "Shall we," he asked, holding out his hand. I took it and we slung me on his back. He ran at his super speed to a beach with a little thing on it. It looked like a dance floor with walls with open spaces, lined with bright lights and white roses.

"This is pretty," I said, smiling at him as he let me down off his back.

"You're beautiful." I blushed, looking down as I stuck the rose he gave me in his hair.

"You're handsome." He led me onto the dance floor thing. He nodded to something and music started. It sounded familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Dance with me," he said, holding out his hand.

"Okay," I said, letting him pull me close.

**_What day is it? And in what month?_**

**_This clock never seemed so alive_**

**_I can't keep up and I can't back down_**

**_I've been losing so much time_**

**_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_**

**_Nothing to lose_**

**_And it's you and me and all other people_**

**_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_**

"Remember this song," he asked in my ear.

"Somewhat." He smirked down at me.

**_One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right_**

**_I'm tripping on words_**

**_You've got my head spinning_**

**_I don't know where to go from here_**

I laid my head on his chest as we continued to sway back and forth.

_**'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do**_

_**Nothing to prove**_

_**And it's you and me and all other people**_

_**And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**_

"Wait, I think I remember," I said.

"What do you remember?"

"We danced to this song before."

"Yea, when we had our first kiss."

**_There's something about you now_**

**_I can't quite figure out_**

**_Everything she does is beautiful_**

**_Everything she does is right_**

"You remembered that?" He crashed his lips onto mine, molding them softly for a moment.

"Every second of it," he said against my lips.

**_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_**

**_Nothing to lose_**

**_And it's you and me and all other people_**

**_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_**

**_and me and all other people with nothing to do_**

**_Nothing to prove_**

**_And it's you and me and all other people_**

**_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_**

We were kissing again. Passionately kissing, I should say. The fact that he remembered something that happened so long ago truly amazed me. Especially since it was at a time when he had claimed he was in love with someone else and that he was planning to kill me with every date we had. But he still remembered. That made my heart feel good. He pulled away. "Rosy, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" He looked nervous.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are? Wait, no that's cheesy, uh…dammit, can't think of anything." I giggled.

"Anything for what?"

"Well I love you. I love you more than anything else in the whole wide world. I love you more than my passed family, more than my friends, heck even more than my own soul. You are my everything and I want you to always be my everything. I know it's took me a hundred years to say this but…" He got down on one knee and pulled out a black box. I felt tears behind my eyes. "Will you marry me," he asked, popping the box open. The ring had a slim silver band with an onyx rose as the main jewel with little amethyst and emerald rose gems lined up around it. I let my tears fall out my eyes, choking me up so I couldn't speak. He smiled, getting up to hold me as I almost fell. "Whoa, whoa baby, easy there," he said, wrapping his arms tight around me. I wanted to be in here forever. There was only one word to confirm that.

"Yes." His eyes lit up.

"Yes?"

"Yes, I will marry you," I said, smiling beneath my tears. He smiled wider.

"You'll marry me?" I popped him aside his head softly.

"Yes, I'll marry you asshole." He chuckled before slipping the ring onto my finger and pressing his sweet lips onto mine.

**_What day is it?_**

**_And in what month?_**

_**This clock never seemed so alive** _

_**So this story's over, sorry for blowing up you guys' emails but i just had to update this story and get it over with. Once again the song was "You and ME" by Lifehouse. Hope you enjoyed the story :)**_


End file.
